Kakashi & the Kunoichi from Thunder Country B3&4
by Kopykat Kakashi
Summary: Will be rewritten soon. stories: Kakashi & the Raikage of Thunder Country includes the resurrection of a Naruto char, Kakashi & the Counterfeit Kunoichi complete KakxOC
1. Index

The Kakashi-Kunoichi Chronicles follow Kakashi's relationship with a kunoichi who gives new meaning to the term "Makeout Violence." The stories are episodic and most can be read as standalones, but are linked to form a full novel in the end. The intention of these stories is to explore the Naruto world and address various theories, what it's like to be a kunoichi, plus give poor Kakashi a bit of romance. Mostly action/adventure with some humor and romance. Plot twists, too! KakxOC (not a Mary sue!)

A few original characters used, but only a handful in each story so no cast of characters necessary.

**Volume I (The Kunoichi)**

_Book 1: Kakashi and the Kunoichi from Thunder Country_ (complete)

The first part of the story follows Kakashi's new genin team through the same trials as Naruto's team with some different strategies. The strongest member is a girl, Rikako, a stubborn, sarcastically respectful child. Why does she leak green chakra and what other secretsis she hiding? She and Kakashi have dark secrets that intertwine. Will she end up killing Kakashi or worse?

Story covers 18 years, the first part mainly takes place about 3 years after the current Naruto timeline and ignores events after episode 65.

_Book 2: Kakashi's Stolen Sharingan _(complete)

Kakashi's sharingan is stolen by Rikako who becomes a missing-nin. He gets her eye in exchange, but he really misses his sharingan! Kakashi also finds out what people really think of him! (Explores some sharingan theories and the world of missing-nins.)

**Volume II (The Raikage)**

_Book 3: Kakashi and the Raikage of Thunder Country_ (complete)

The Raikage demands the return of Rikako to her native country. What are his plans for her and Konoha? As the last of her advanced bloodline, she thinks she will be honored, but what she gets is a surprise. Kakashi goes on what he thinks will be an assassination/rescue mission, but what he gets is a surprise. (Explores some Byakugan theories.)

_Book 4: Kakashi and the Counterfeit Kunoichi_

Rikako returns to Konoha in a desperate state. What or who is after her? Have Kakashi's feelings really changed?(Contains some psychological concepts. Important bridge to next set of stories.)

**Volume III (The Kagemaker)** work in progress

_Book 5: Kakashi and the Kidnapped Kunoichi _

Kakashi forms the ultimate espionage-rescue team of Ino-Neji-Shikamaru-Naruto to rescue Rikako who has been kidnapped by insane mutant shinobis. (A regular team goes on a mission type story.)

_Book 6: Kakashi's Revenge _

Rikako is back in Konoha, but does she want to return to being Raikage? Does she dream of revenge against her kidnappers? Will Kakashi help her?

_Book 7: Kakashi and the Kagemaker_

Think Naruto is way too stupid to be Hokage? Find out how he becomes the Kage of Kages!


	2. Kak&Raikage Sacrifice

_**BOOK III OF THE KAKASHI-KUNOICHI CHRONICLES**_

_**KAKASHI AND THE RAIKAGE OF THUNDER COUNTRY**_

****

**PART I SACRIFICE**

_**The Shoes**_

Kakashi returns from training with his third genin team. He's thinking about the upcoming chuunin exams and wonders whether to nominate his team. He's been training them for nearly two years now and this time they should be ready. He doubts if any of them will make chuunin the first time around, but the experience will be good for them. As he reaches his apartment, he automatically senses something is wrong. He takes out his kunai, kicks in the door...but nothing...nothing but silence. Is that the problem? It is too quiet, something is missing. He knows Rikako is not due back for a few more hours, but he can't shake the feeling of unease. Did she set any traps to surprise him? But things have been going well, and he can't recall any recent disputes, so she's not likely to get back at him for anything. He's been good at being punctual, within 30 minutes. He walks around the apartment. Nothing escapes his one unmasked eye. Nothing is missing, nothing additional. Why is he being so paranoid? Still, he starts to check the closets, cupboards, everything. After a thorough search, panic sets in...what is missing are Rikako's staff, a few of her books and scrolls, and a pair of shoes. None of it is unusual - she could be training or doing research, but he knows she left those items there that morning, which means she returned to get them during the day. Not unusual either but...why did she take an extra pair of shoes? Her regular sandals are not here, so she must have those with her as well. He starts to examine the closet contents meticulously, but he has no idea which clothing items are missing. All her dresses are there as far as he can tell. She rarely wears a dress and only has a few. Her regular clothes are all the same, black long sleeve T-shirts and black pants, so he can't tell if any is missing. The shoes still bother him, but there must be an explanation, so he waits...

_Flasback to the previous day _

_"I'm glad you could take the time to see me Otori-sama." _

_"What's with the extra formality Kakashi-kun? What are you up to?"_

_"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to you about your daughter..."_

_"Is something wrong? What has she done now?"_

_"No, no... it's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask your permission...you know, umm, to uh, propose to her..."_

_"Permission? Why do you need my permission? It's not like the two of you ever listen to my advice. And what's the hurry? The two of you have only been living together for three months..." he suddenly scowls suspiciously._

_"Huh? Oh, no, no hurry ... it's just..." he shrugs, how can he explain this feeling of impending doom, a feeling that she'll be ripped away from him like so many others in his life._

_"Well, you know how I feel. You're not right for her."_

_"I'm not the fool I used to be."_

_"I don't know about that...those books you still read in public..."_

_"I stopped that. Your daughter convinced me to try some other genres. I only read those at home now," explains Kakashi, embarrassed._

_"Well, considering everything that happened, you're probably the only man who would want her now."_

_"That's cold."_

_"It's the truth, what man would want a woman who knows his every thought?"_

_"I have nothing to hide from her."_

_"Well, considering what she did to you, you don't." Otori sighs, "You're a better man than I am to forgive her for that. You have my blessing, whatever it's worth. Just don't be too optimistic when you ask."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know, she's...unpredictable." Otori thinks, shinobi marriages are uncommon and often don't last long. After all, less than 20 of shinobi are women, and the life span of a shinobi is well below average. He is one of the lucky ones. He was able to retire after 15 years of jounin service and married a nice normal non-violent village girl. He has always hoped his daughter would give up being a kunoichi and just live a simple life with a nice guy with a regular 9 to 5 job. But things never turn out the way you hope._

She doesn't return that night, or the next, or the one after that. Concerned after the first night, Kakashi checks with her parents and coworkers. No one knows anything or has seen anything suspicious. Her parents say she dropped by with lunch the day of her disappearance, which was rather unusual since she likes her mom to cook, but not suspicious. Desperate, Kakashi then goes to see the Hokage. _This is becoming a familiar scene_, he sighs.

"Hokage-sama, Rikako is missing again. She didn't come home last night and no one's seen her today."

"What? She didn't tell you? No wonder you haven't been by to see me!"

"What's going on, is she on a mission?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, this one, this mission, is for life..."

_Flashback to 5 days ago:_

_Rikako has been summoned by the Hokage. Hope it's not another S-class mission. Once in a lifetime was enough._

_"Hokage-sama," she says bowing low. _

_"Rikako-chan, I have some...devastating news...I just received a scroll from the Raikage of Thunder Country. It seems he found out about you and is demanding your return. You're the last of your advanced bloodline and he's claiming we stole you for nefarious purposes. He's willing to go to war."_

_"Over me? That's ridiculous!"_

_"No, you're just the excuse. It's always been an uneasy alliance these past 2 decades. The old Raikage passed away recently and the new one is itching for a fight. I can't command you to... but..."_

_"I see."_

_Sighs, "If only the Fourth were here. I'm too old to be seen as a serious threat to this younger generation of shinobis. If only there were someone ready to be the Fifth."_

_Rikako says nothing for a while, just thinking, "What do you suppose will happen to me?"_

_"I don't know. I'm sure you'll be treated with respect and honor as the last of your line. I'm sure they have plans for you, certain jobs..."_

_"What if the missions involve Konoha?"_

_"That's up to you to decide."_

_"Is it? Or is it up to the Raikage? Konoha will be at a disadvantage since I know its techniques and secrets."_

_"Perhaps you can be our ally and unite the two countries in friendship."_

_Rikako smiles cynically. Hokage-sama, you were always a sentimental old fool, she thinks, but says aloud, "Please don't tell anyone, leave it to me." With that she leaves._

He should have known something was wrong. Besides the feeling of disaster he's been having, she had been extra nice to him these past few days, no sarcastic remarks or nagging. The other night, he just remembers now, he thought it was a dream, when he was in the semiconscious state of half sleep, she whispered in his ear, "I love you more than anything, forever, no matter what." But his only answer at the time was "Ummm, that's nice," and he went back to snoring. But how could she leave with no note? No final goodbye? But that was just like her. She did not like to express her emotions. Perhaps she was afraid she would lose her resolve.

Back at home, Kakashi cleans up the mess he made during his search. He looks at her things and wonders what he should do with them. _She'll be back, I'm sure of it. _He straightens up her books and scrolls and leaves her things where they sit. The book he had been reading falls open, a note floats to the floor, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch."

A falcon appears on Kakashi's windowsill. _Is this a summoned bird? _he thinks excitedly._ Maybe news from Rikako, it's been two weeks. "_Hello there friend, do you have a message for me?"

The bird squawks a bit and clears his throat. "'To Kakashi-sensei from Maruyama Rikako of Thunder Country. I arrived here safely a week ago. The Hidden Cloud Village is literally hidden in the clouds! We're on top of a mountain. The high altitude was disorienting at first, but now my body has adjusted. The view here is fantastic, so beautiful and different than Konoha. It's a geologist's and mineralist's dream. I'm learning a lot about the history and culture here. Everything is so new and exciting. The Raikage has been very kind and has offered me a position as one of his advisors! Can you imagine, an advisor at my age? Hope things are going well for you. Take care, say hi to mom and dad.' That's it."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"How about a note?"

"Nope."

"How was she, really, when she gave you that message?"

"She was fine."

"I mean was she happy, sad..."

"What do you think I am? An owl shrink? She chose me for speed not for any psych analysis abilities!"

"Can I give you a message for her?"

"Well, she didn't ask me to wait for one."

"Please, just a short one."

"Fine, but you'll have to give me some food and water."

"Whatever you want."

"Ok, so what's the message?"

"Just tell her I miss her, I love her and when is she coming home."

Her message, what kind of message is that? Sounds like it's from a child in camp. Maybe she was too shy to relay a personal message via an annoying bird. But the greeting, she hasn't called him sensei for a long time. And she's now using her biological mother's maiden name. What does this all mean? Is she being monitored?

Another 2 weeks pass before the next message, same greeting.

"Things here are going well, I made some friends. I'm getting used to my position, I advise on all sorts of matters. I'm really good at it. It's nice to feel needed and important. Take care, say hi to mom and dad."

This time the falcon adds, "She looked happy and was very well dressed and was wearing a lot of expensive jewelry. Do you have a message for her?"

"Just the same as last time."

There are no messages after that.

To get to Thunder Country and back would normally take a week, but half the time at a fast chakra pace. Yet he doesn't have the time now to go find her, the chuunin exams are coming up. There is nothing to do but wait.

_**The Meeting**_

Kakashi's team makes it to the Chuunin Selection Exam finals, a pleasant surprise. He spends a month forgetting his problems by training hard with his genin. As the opening ceremony is conducted, Kakashi sees the Raikage sitting with the Hokage. He is dressed in the official robes of his country, pearl grey embroidered with silver threads in fine filigree, and the imperial yellow hat with the character for thunder boldly printed in black. Next to the Raikage stands a petite woman in similar dress with a Cloud forehead protector tied around her neck. Her dark hair is pinned up in an elaborate coiffure and held in place with silver needles and combs in the shapes of dragons and swirling clouds. That's...it's her! She looks so much older like that. He hardly recognizes her, not only because of her dress and hair, but her expression. Her expression is neutral, bland, bored, as though she couldn't care less about being here. Not the bright attentive girl he knew who loved the exam finals, watched them without fail, analyzing every move. There's something wrong, he has to speak with her. But she is in the VIP box and the Hokage would not approve. At the concession stand, Kakashi writes a message in blood on the bottom of a glass, fills it with her favorite drink, places it on a tray with other glasses, and directs the waitress what to do.

"Hello Kakashi-kun," she smiles, but not warmly.

"Rikako-chan, I...I just wanted to see if you were okay." He didn't know what to expect, maybe not running into his arms, but not this coolness.

"As you can see, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"Are you... happy?"

"Happy? Well, I'm content."

"Is that enough?"

"Happiness will come later I'm sure."

"You don't sound confident."

"It's best you forget about me."

"Forget? Never!"

"I can help you with that..."

"Is that what you did?" His eye widens with comprehension.

"It's the only way to live, to survive, to adapt."

"So you've erased me..."

"You know there is nothing you can do. Just move on with your life."

"That's it then...it's over?"

"I'm sorry, I should be getting back to my fiance."

"What?!"

"The Raikage and I are engaged. The wedding's next month. I'd invite you but..." she shrugs.

"Damn it, you can't do that! It should have been me!"

"That's the way life is, full of unexpected turns. Just go with the flow, it's easier that way."

"You were never like that."

"Times change, people must change to survive. Good-bye now, try to have a happy life."

_Damn it! How many individuals must be sacrificed to keep this facade of peace, first Hyuuga Hizashi, now Rikako._ But she is right. There is nothing he can do. Even if he were to kill the Raikage, there's no guarantee that the next one would be any better or would release her. At least with Rikako in a position of power, as an advisor, Konoha would be safe. But it would be a lifetime of sacrifice for both of them. Kakashi swears, if he finds that the Raikage ever hurt her, damn the consequences, he'll kill him!

He watches her throughout the exam, barely paying attention to the fights, even those of his team. Her face in a cold mask never flinches, expressionless throughout the excitement. He watches as the Raikage leans over to whisper something in her ear that causes her to smile and laugh (_quite falsely_, he thinks), and as the Raikage takes her hand in his. The roar of the crowd is overcome by the roaring of blood pulsating in his head.

Two months later, an eagle circles above Hidden Leaf Village, a message from the Hokage. All the shinobis assemble.

The Hokage announces, "We've just got word from our agents, there's a civil war occurring in Thunder Country, the shinobis are trying to take over and have attacked the Feudal Lord and his retainers. We should all keep watch in case it spills over..."

_A civil war?_ Kakashi gets a sinking feeling.

_**Kakashi's Trip to Thunder Country**_

It takes Kakashi, running at a moderate pace, 2 days to reach within sight of Hidden Cloud Village. He has to reserve his chakra for what might lie ahead. He has to know whether Rikako is all right, but how to find her amidst all this chaos. On his way he sees the refugees of war and their scorched villages. He stops an elderly man and his wife; older people had a tendency to talk more, news laced with gossip and wisdom.

"Excuse me, ojii-san, can you tell me what's been happening here in Thunder Country?"

"Just look for yourself, what do you see? The Raikage and his shinobis marched on the Daimyo's castle a week ago. But the lord had his contingent of loyal shinobi bodyguards, and his battalion of regular men holding them off. Not so easy to storm a castle even if you are shinobis. Meanwhile, there've been skirmishes all over. The people themselves are divided. Some welcome change from the old oppressive regime, some are afraid of change no matter how bad things were. But I've been around a long time and I know, the more things change, the more they remain the same. The new regime, if it comes to be, will be better for a while, but the Raikage is an ambitious man, no different from the Daimyo. Things will be back to the same way in a few years, heavy taxes..."

"Damn all of them!" his wife spits out. Our son and others from our village joined the shinobi side, and look what the other side did to our home! What do any of us know about politics? We're just simple miners clawing dirt in the dark. What happens in the light of day shouldn't concern us..."

A military coup, not uncommon. That is the problem with having two equal ruling factions. The Feudal Lord is the leader of the government, responsible for the administration and rule of the people, while the Kage is the leader of the military, responsible for the safety of the country and its people. However, the two sides are often on opposite ends of numerous issues. Politics for the good of the country do not necessarily coincide with the good of a strong military force. Years ago, the Kazekage, of the Hidden Village of Sand in the Wind Country, saw the Feudal Lord's outsourcing of jobs to Konoha not as an act of alliance, but as a threat to the Sand shinobi.

Going up the mountain is no easy feat. Not terribly steep, but it's a long exhausting climb after traveling for so long. As soon as Kakashi approaches the gate to Hidden Cloud Village, he is stopped by eight guards all dressed in the grey robes of the Cloud shinobis. Kakashi takes out his passport and scroll from the Hokage. He'd rather not fight, yet. The guards take their time to confirm his credentials. The scroll certifies Kakashi as the Hidden Leaf Ambassador offering to enter into negotiations for peace.

Four guards remain outside the gate with him.

Guard 1 - "A Leaf shinobi, huh, you're sure a long way from home."

Guard 2 - "What business do you have with our Raikage?"

Guard 3 - "Yeah, unless you're offering your services, hightail it out of here before you get killed, Konoha coward!" The 4 guards laugh riotously. Kakashi cooly ignores them, which aggravates them more.

Guard 1 – "Hey, you're pretty old for a shinobi aren't you? Must mean you're really good to have lived this long, or a pathetic craven coward who runs away from a fight! How about we find out..."

Guard 2 unleashes a small lightning bolt at Kakashi's feet. He steps back nonchalantly_. They wouldn't kill an ambassador, would they? They can't be embroiled in a war with Konoha if they're fighting their own civil war._

Guard 2 – "You think we're not serious? We haven't fought against a Konoha shinobi since...our chuunin exams..."

Guard 3 – "And we whooped their butts! Well, two of us did." They wink at one of the remaining guards.

Guard 1 – Blushing in anger, "That doesn't count, it turned out she is one of us after all!"

Guard 2 – "Hah, true, true, she is, and a great one at that." They all give a conspiring look at Kakashi.

Guard 3 – "So how about a round to show off your Konoha skills."

Kakashi, getting annoyed, "I'm here on a diplomatic mission. Any hostile acts against me will be seen as a sign of aggression against Konoha."

Guard 3 – "Nice words for a coward!"

Guard 2 – "Come on, a little battle, we won't tell..." suddenly unleashes a stronger lightning bolt at Kakashi's chest, it looks like a direct hit and the body smolders in flames. The guards start to laugh, but it's just a replacement log! They look around, _where is he?_ "This should be fun...." Guard 2 starts to say, when all of a sudden, only his head is showing!

Guard 1 – "Watch out, he's underground..." but then a hail of shurikens appear from above. The remaining guards easily dodge them, but now they are separated.

Kakashi stealthily appears behind Guard 3, grabs him in a stranglehold, and points a kunai at his jugular.

"I am here on a peaceful mission. However, if you do not cease showing me your pathetic techniques, I will be forced to defend myself in very non-peaceful ways and you'll learn to your everlasting regret the power of a Konoha shinobi," Kakashi says sternly. The guard caught under his arm is now gasping for breath.

The one guard who has remained silent all this time, finally speaks. "I see they've sent a jounin as mediator. Probably a wise choice. These guys are just chuunin, and rather mediocre ones at that, based on their pitiful performance today. It should be interesting to fight you myself, jounin to jounin! The rest of you get back if you don't want to die!"

Kakashi thinks, _crap, not another fight_, he's barely rested from his travels, and this guy was a jounin, not that he was surprised, from his quicker evasive moves, his wise silence, commanding air, he knew he would be the one to watch. He looks older than the others, mid-twenties, probably in his prime, while Kakashi is nearing his shinobi twilight years. Another 3 years before his planned retirement from active duty, if he could live that long.

The Cloud jounin starts a seal, Kakashi recognizes it as the chakra absorption cloud technique. He'll have to end this fast before his chakra is depleted. The Cloud jounin reads his facial expression, "I see you're familiar with our techniques, well, let's try this one..."

A thunder clap overhead, no it was closer than that, then another rumbling. Kakashi prepares himself for a series of lightning bolts from above, but none manifests. Instead, the sound of thunder builds up between his ears and reverberates in his head. The Cloud jounin laughs, "Tricked you, didn't I! This is a sound attack, not electrical. You'll be unconscious soon and the chakra cloud will do the rest."

Kakashi falls to his knees clutching his head between his hands. The Cloud jounin approaches, twirling a kunai casually. "Or maybe I should just kill you and save our Raikage some precious time! We can say you got bored waiting and left! No one will miss you..."

He is within 6 feet, close enough, Kakashi suddenly whips out a rope of chakra, tying his feet together...but it's a clone...

"Stop!" The other guards reappear. "The Raikage has approved your admittance and will allow you to seek an audience!"

The guards signal Kakashi to enter and follow, but do not return his credentials. Kage bunshin Kakashi disappears and the real Kakashi appears from behind a monument of stone. He waves to the first 4 guards, "Nice playing with you all. You be good now!"

They enter the Raikage's suite. Kakashi is told to wait. He sees 2 guards in the room, ignoring him. Two female servants enter with trays of tea and assorted sweets, which they place on a low table. There are no chairs, only large overstuffed pillows. The girls are barely dressed, their undergarments could be seen through the sheer silvery gossamer material. Kakashi remains standing and looks around. One of the girls comes up to him with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I don't want anything, thank you."_ Never consume anything in an enemy's camp._

"Nothing at all? But we were ordered to serve you, in any way," she adds, boldly looking into his masked face.

"Sorry, I just have to wait." He scans their faces, they are about her age, also with dark hair and eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. Their hands are smooth, no calluses or cuts. Their faces carefully painted to accentuate their beauty. Flawless skin. These girls are not trained shinobis, but they have been trained for other purposes no less deceitful or deadly. Chances are they know the secrets of poison and where the vital body points are, which they can stab with a single needle while the victim slept after an hour of pleasure. Or maybe he is just being paranoid, years of experience will do that to you. The girls don't leave the room, but position themselves near the table, kneeling on the pillows.

The Raikage's receiving room is much different than the Hokage's which is simply decorated with framed calligraphy. Instead, this room is decorated with woolen tapestries of the past Raikages in their most magnificent moments. This room...seems vaguely familiar - in the back corner, a set of stairs going down. Kakashi walks closer to the tapestries. The corner of one had been repaired, though not recent. Singe marks could still be detected. This room, it was...nearly 2 decades ago. He was still young and foolish at the time. Arrogant and eager. Always ready to show off how clever he was, how many techniques he knew. But after that incident, he became more careful of blindly taking lives. The death of a mother-to-be and the near death of an infant would make anyone, except those with the coldest hearts, change their errant ways.

The 2 guards positioned like statues by the entrance, the 2 girls kneeling with bowed heads, let him reminisce in silence. After an hour, 2 new guards appear. "The Raikage will receive you now in a private sitting room."

Kakashi follows the lead guard while the other follows behind him. _They sure are trusting...not._

They take him down the stairs to a smaller room, plainly furnished, barely decorated. "The Raikage will be with you shortly." The guards close the door and leave...then he hears them laugh! Kakashi tries to open the door, but it's locked! He tries to channel his chidori to break through the door, but he can't! There's a chakra dampening seal on this room! He tries using pure taijutsu, but the door doesn't budge. Damn it! Maybe Gai would be strong enough, but his taijutsu is too weak.

He should have suspected a trap. Downstairs, that was where the interrogation rooms were all those years ago. That was where their agent was held. That is where he is now. A prison, dressed up to look like a small conference room. Kakashi goes over every inch of the 15 x 15 feet room. A small table in the center, large enough for four people to play poker. Four chairs of normal height. A set of shelves with books on various games, fables of Thunder Country (heavy on the moral messages), and a "Treatise on the Electrostatic Properties of Cellulosic Textiles." Nothing he is remotely interested in. _Sigh, couldn't they at least have some catalogs with swimsuit models?_ If he ever returns home, he'll have to send over some old copies of Jiraiya's novels. If a prisoner had to wait to be questioned or tortured, they could at least provide some enjoyable reading material. But it's time to get serious. What is he going to say to the Raikage, how will he find Rikako, and most importantly, how can he bring her back to Konoha without causing an international incident?

_Flashback to meeting with the Hokage:_

_"This doesn't sound like a good idea Kakashi."_

_"I have to go. I have to know if she's all right. We owe her that much for her sacrifice."_

_"You should wait. Things there are still turbulent."_

_"It could be too late by then."_

_"Sigh, I suppose you'll go even if I ordered you not to. You've always been more stubborn than you look. Let me write out a letter of introduction. In case you get caught up with either side, maybe they'll grant you diplomatic immunity. Hmm, maybe you should take someone with you."_

_"That might look too threatening."_

_"There's safety in numbers. You might need backup."_

_"I'll be fine. I'm on a peaceful mission after all..."_

_As he says these words, he's thinking of what he would do to get her back...amidst all the chaos, who would know how the Raikage died, it could easily be blamed on the opposing side and he needed no witnesses..._

Half an hour later, lost in his reveries, Kakashi almost doesn't notice the door is being unlocked. He prepares himself for a fight...but the figure he first sees is wearing the Raikage's robes...

"Rikako...you're the Raikage now?!"


	3. Kak&Raikage Vengeance

**PART II VENGEANCE**

_**Rikako's Arrival in Thunder Country**_

It was difficult leaving Konoha with the expectation never to return. Saying goodbye to her friends and family would have put her over the edge, just disappearing as though she never existed was easier. She didn't have any really close friends, so that wasn't a problem. Some friends and coworkers would miss her at first, but after a month she would have been relegated to long term memory storage. Her parents would miss her, but in her case, absence makes the heart grow fonder. They have always had a strained relationship. What she put them through...they said they understood and forgave her, but saying something and really feeling it, are two different things. The only one who would be truly affected is... She thought about erasing his feelings for her, but she couldn't do it without his permission...and she still harbors the faint hope that he would wait for her once she is free.

In her backpack, Rikako carries a change of clothes plus a pair of shoes suitable for rough terrain, her favorite books and scrolls, some shinobi rations, water, various toiletries, her passport, and the scroll with the special pass from the Raikage. Tied to her pack is a new sleeping bag, at her waist is her staff. Her leg pack is fully stocked with shurikens, senbons, and kunais, her hip holster as well. She is wearing her shinobi vest fully stocked with scrolls, more senbon needles, medicine, etc. Her forehead protector is tied loosely around her neck. All this gear is slowing her progress to Thunder Country, but it's the weight of her heart that's the heaviest.

It takes her 4 days to arrive at the village at the foot of the mountain where Cloud Village is hidden. She spends an extra day at the village mentally preparing herself. There is no need to hurry. Chances are she would be spending the rest of her life there. From the villagers she learns about the new Raikage, the Cloud shinobi, and the regime. What she hears does not alleviate her feelings of anxiety. There is law and order in this land, unlike the Rain and Grass Countries, but strict to the point of oppression. The next morning she repacks her stuff and places her carefully folded Leaf headband away, relegated to the bottom of her pack.

As she approaches the gate to the village, she is stopped by 4 guards who immediately ask her to state her purpose and show some form of identification. She says nothing and just hands them her passport and the scroll from the Raikage.

"Wow, a summons from the Raikage himself, you must be important," says one of the guards. They crowd over the scroll and examine the wax imprint carefully to ensure it's not counterfeit. "Please wait here." One of the guards leaves, while the others look at her appraisingly. Their stares make her uncomfortable and she toys with the idea of sending them blinding headaches and horrific visions. But luckily, the wait is short. The guard returns with an older shinobi in official robes. He bows to her. "Maruyama Rikako-sama, we have been waiting anxiously for your arrival. Welcome home. I am here to escort you directly to the Raikage." He explains his name is Tenma Akio and he is one of the Raikage's advisors and had advised the previous Raikage as well.

_**The Cursed Seal**_

In the official receiving room, modestly clad servant girls in simple grey cotton robes, offer her a cup of tea and a tray of sweets. Rikako sips at the tea and ends up draining the cup as she waits. Tenma reappears, "The Raikage will receive you in one of the private sitting rooms," he escorts her downstairs. _Rather small room for receiving important visitors_, she thinks, _and not decorated at all. This room should have much more artwork, scrolls, statues, stuff to impress visitors._ She frowns_, this isn't a receiving room, but a cell! _The door is locked! She tries to start a seal but her chakra is inhibited. _Damn it, well I have more than the normal chakra_, she tries to concentrate all her chakra energy, but suddenly she feels dizzy and sick to her stomach_. The tea...it was drugged_, she realizes too late.

She hasn't been using her mind reading powers at full strength, just generally open to catch strong stray thoughts, but the only one who knew the tea was drugged and about the room would be Tenma. _The servant girls, did they know about the tea, or do they just serve it? _She couldn't read Tenma, he must be preconditioned. He must have been prepared with mind blocks. Not surprisingly since they expected her. But she didn't suspect a trap, after all she is here willingly, at their command. What else do they want from her? In the chakra dampening room, her head starts to spin and she falls asleep.

When she wakes she's in the same room. A metallic collar engraved with symbols has been tightly fitted around her neck. _What's going on?_ Her hands and body are being bound to the chair. She tries to struggle, but there are four large Cloud shinobis holding her down. The person in front of her performs a seal and says "mind suppression chakra control seal!" Pain burns around her neck like a hundred hot senbon needles being inserted at once. She grits her teeth in pain but doesn't yell out. The drug, acting like anesthesia, takes the edge off the excruciating pain. It is over in seconds though it felt infinitely longer. They take the collar off. Around her neck are red welts, imprints of the symbols. She can't see them, but she feels them unnaturally around her neck. Her head and vision are still hazy. Someone new enters the room, someone of importance and regal bearing. She focuses her vision to see the grey robes and golden yellow hat with the black thunder character. The Raikage, standing over her, explains, "This cursed seal around your neck, will keep you under my control. You will not be able to read my mind. Any thoughts of causing me harm will automatically activate it and cause you even greater pain than what you just experienced." The drug is taking effect again and as the pain ebbs away, so does her consciousness.

She wakes up in a bed, _was it all just a nightmare? _But as she feels the welts around her neck, she knows it is a cruel reality - forced from her home to live as a prisoner in a foreign land. Tears start to form, but she roughly wipes them aside. Even in Konoha there are cursed seals like this - the caged bird seal of the Hyuuga clan, used by the Head family to control the Branch family. There must be a way to overcome it. Then the Raikage will pay for his cruelty.

_**A New Life**_

The Raikage did not expect her to be so beautiful, despite the scar running vertically across her left eye. Nor did he expect her to be so strong. She woke up early despite the amount of drug they gave her, and she withstood the pain in silence. He had plans for her, big plans for her and her powers. The next day, the Raikage invites Rikako to a formal lunch in his real private receiving room, ornately decorated with lacquer screens.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but you understand, we must take precautions." The cursed seal is new, past mind seekers were conditioned at an early age to obey the Raikage, but in her case something had to be developed to control her, a possible Konoha spy.

Rikako reverts to her formal speech. "Of course Raikage-sama," she says bowing low, "a man in your position cannot be too careful. I'm sure you must have many enemies, both imagined and real. Precautions must be taken to preserve your most esteemed self."

"Yes, I'm glad you understand, but that's to be expected from someone of your intelligence. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"I'm sure the sources have exaggerated my talents. I'm just a simple kunoichi after all."

"You're more than that. You are the daughter of Maruyama Midori, one of the greatest mind seekers ever produced by Thunder Country."

"Mind seekers?"

"Yes, an advanced bloodline with mind reading abilities, but not just mind reading. We'll go into all that later, but for now, I need to test your abilities."

Rikako thinks, _so he doesn't know the extent of my abilities, I better play this carefully_. "I am at your service Raikage-sama. Whatever inferior abilities I may have, are yours to command."

They give her a battery of tests. Rikako careful takes the same amount of time to answer each question or to perform each task. She purposely does well, but not great, but enough to please the Raikage. _I must be useful to him to get close to him... _She never completes her thoughts. When her thoughts drift toward vengeance against the Raikage, the cursed seal would start to activate, squeezing her throat, cutting off her air supply. But with her force of will and superior chakra control, she is able to avoid fully activating it. However, if the Raikage suspects...at full activation, her life is forfeit.

"Rikako-chan, I want you to be one of my personal advisors."

"An advisor? At my age? You do me a great honor Raikage-sama, but I must defer to the wisdom of my elders, like Tenma."

"He's been an advisor long enough. We need some fresh ideas and someone with your powers is invaluable."

_He must want me to do something underhanded._

"No one knows of your powers, except me, Tenma, and the elder advisors, not even the Daimyo."

_I see, he wants me to check out the Feudal Lord's thoughts. What is he planning?_

"I am at your service as always. I hope I will be able to meet your expectations despite my unworthy advice and poor talents. Thank you for your belief in me," Rikako says bowing extra low.

"It's too bad you didn't get the mind training when you were young, but it worked out well, here you are and you know all of Konoha's secrets!"

It's been nearly two weeks. Kakashi and her parents are probably worried. The messages she sends are full of pleasantries she does not feel. She doesn't want to worry anyone, there is nothing they can do. Yet resentment builds._ If he really loved me, he would have come for me, no matter what, _she thinks in her dark moments, though she knows it is better for him to stay away. No, there is nothing he can do, but she, there must be something she can do, she just needs to wait for the opportunity.

_**The Resurrection**_

"Rikako-chan, I'd like you to meet another one of my advisors. In fact, I believe you two have already met," the Raikage says with a laugh as he opens the door to admit an older man, about 50 with one penetrating blue eye, one milky white eye and scarred face. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. Please resolve your differences, you're both working for me now," he says as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"You!" It was Yashiro, who escaped from the ambush months ago.

"Hello Rikako-chan, it's been a while."

"Not long enough," she says coldly.

"Don't be upset that I brought you here."

"You?"

"Yes, as soon as I realized you were originally from Thunder Country, I started to plan my revenge."

"You already got your revenge against the Rain."

"That was petty revenge. The scars on my face are nothing. This is for two decades of exile."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know who I am? My real name? Scan my mind. You have my permission."

Rikako reaches out tentatively and touches his mind with hers. Her eyes widen. The sudden realization of who he is and what it means, shocks her into speechlessness.

_Flashback to 19 years ago:_

_Hizashi offered his life in place of his twin brother Hiashi. Hiashi had killed a Cloud shinobi who tried to kidnap his 3 year old daughter, Hinata. The Raikage demanded his death in exchange. The ink on the treaty was barely dry and the Hokage wished for peace. But Hiashi was the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hizashi was just a branch member, not important. But Hizashi was no fool. He didn't want to die. He wanted his freedom. He knew he'd be leaving behind a young son, Neji, but it couldn't be helped. He'll probably never see him again. Maybe one day Neji will be able to find his own path to freedom instead of being under the thumb of the Head family. The Raikage had to be satisfied that a Hyuuga was sacrificed. That was easy enough. His body was shown to the Cloud representative. An eye was given to him to take back to the Raikage as proof. His right eye had been surgically removed for their satisfaction, but rendered so it couldn't be analyzed or reused. His apparent death was easy to fake, the doctor knew a hundred and one ways to fake death, and under the cover of night Hizashi left Konoha forever. Only Dr. Otori who removed his eye and faked his death and Hizashi's most trusted servant knew the truth. Both were men of honor, bound forever by their word never to reveal the truth. Otori had given him another eye, a regular eye which moved and dilated correctly, but was blind. There was no surgical scar as the operation did not involve the intricacies of reconnecting the optic nerve. Instead, his milky white eye was his real eye, an eye of insight. _

_Twelve years of wandering, working for handouts as a fortuneteller, but at least he had his freedom. He answered to no one but himself. Then in Rain Village, a young country, not so old as the 5 great countries, he came to the attention of the Daimyo's wife, a superstitious woman. He was recommended as someone of great wisdom who could tell you your past, present and future. From then he was hailed as a seer. Riding high for four years, he became an advisor to the Daimyo and Shinobi Leader. But before he knew it, he had lost his freedom. He now answered to these two men of power. As long as he told them what they wanted to hear, he was safe. But in a moment of defiance he spoke the truth about the folly of their plans. The Shinobi Leader in his anger scorched his face before he could defend himself. Hizashi went back to wandering aimlessly until he met Kamui and saw in him the same thirst for vengeance._

_He knew as soon as he saw Rikako that she was a Konoha spy sent to infiltrate their gang. He also knew she was smart, in all three aspects - knowledge, intelligence and cleverness. Catching her in a lie would be difficult. Defeating her in a fight would be near impossible. The amount of chakra he saw within her was near phenomenal, never has he seen that much chakra except within the legendary sannins and the kages. When he learned of her past, of her ties to Thunder Country, he hatched a plan for his ultimate revenge for being kept from his family, his home for so long. She was the key he needed to enter the inner chambers of the Raikage._

_When Hizashi came to Hidden Cloud Village, after killing the Rain shinobi leader, the old Raikage had just turned over the reigns to his successor, his nephew. He told the two of them about Rikako, all he knew about her, it didn't amount to much, but the old man became very excited. "It's her! She's alive, after all these years...the last of her line. We must get her back! She's the key to the future of this country...if she has her mother's powers..."_

"You! You're Neji's father and Hinata's uncle!"

"Do you know them?" he asks excitedly, it has been so long since he had any news.

"Well, we're acquaintances. Hinata joined the shinobi medics. She found helping others preferable. She's really good with the patients. Her healing techniques are excellent. Neji became a jounin a few years before me. I trained with him a couple of times. He's able to see the tenketsu, he's mastered the kaiten and the jyuuken moves, even the 64 hands of hakke..."

"Ah, he will exceed even Hiashi and me."

"Hiashi-sama has adopted him into the Head family, so he's to be head of the Hyuuga clan."

Hizashi's eyes brim with tears. _So finally the Head and Branch families are reconciled_, he thinks, _my sacrifice was worth it after all._

Rikako doesn't tell him what an arrogant prick Neji could be.

_Flasback to her chuunin years:_

_"I don't have sharingan or byakugan powers, but that doesn't mean I can't learn techniques similarly. The sharingan allows the user to copy jutsus and to see and predict the opponent's movements, plus it gives the user extraordinary illusionary powers and defense against illusions. If I train myself to have a near-photographic memory and increase my powers of observation and genjutsu, I can be nearly as powerful in those aspects. Don't you think so Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Well, I suppose it's possible to a certain extent. That would take a lot more hard work than just having the sharingan." _

_"It's not like I can get one of those easily. Where did you get yours anyway?"_

_Kakashi ducks the question, "Well, the byakugan is even more powerful in a way..."_

_"Well, it's true it can see the chakra circulatory system and the tenketsu, but if you have a good knowledge of the body and acupuncture, you can pinpoint those holes, too, though maybe not as accurately or completely. The byakugan does not really read minds, but it helps read body language, the tension in the muscles, the increased heartbeat, blood pressure... Several aspects of the sharingan and byakugan powers can similarly be duplicated by observation, psychology, and other means."_

_"Perhaps," says Kakashi slightly swayed by her argument, "you can try your observational powers against me and my sharingan and I can get Hinata or Neji if you'd like..."_

_"Hi there Gai, mind if I borrow one of your chuunins?"_

_"What are you taking about Kakashi?"_

_"I would like to borrow Neji for an experiment."_

_"An experiment?"_

_"Well, Otori Rikako has some theories regarding the Byakugan techniques and I would like Neji to train with her."_

_"Why don't you get Hinata instead, she's probably more her level."_

_"Actually, Hinata can't do the techniques we want to test."_

_"Your little chuunin is a smart cookie but no match for Neji. You should know that."_

_"Oh, you'd be surprised. The training will well be worth Neji's time, I promise you."_

_"All right, I'll have a talk with Neji. I'll let you know when. You know, he's testing for jounin this year, he's already completed a couple of A missions. He should pass no problem. How about your other chuunins?"_

_"Hmm? Were you still talking to me?"_

_Gai goes on another tirade against Kakashi, "Very clever Kakashi, damn you, you got me again with your passive-aggressive unconventional tendencies..."_

_Neji: "So you're Otori Rikako. You're much smaller than I expected."_

_Rikako, with a respectful bow: "It's a great honor to meet a member of the noble Hyuuga House, the finest and oldest lineage of Leaf Village. May our association today evolve into a greater friendship between our houses."_

_Neji: "Houses? Does your family even qualify as a clan? I hear you want to test me. You who just became a chuunin recently, against me, already a potential jounin. What can you possibly do against me?"_

_"I was just curious about your heavenly spin defense and your ability to detect chakra holes."_

_"Be careful what you wish for little miss, experience it firsthand and it might destroy you permanently."_

_"Sembai, then please be extra gentle with your gentle fist technique." She gives him a deep bow before taking a battle stance._

_Kakashi thinks "I'd better keep an eye on Neji, he's pretty ruthless. He'll kill her if he feels he needs to prove himself."_

_Rikako jumps back while releasing a volley of shurikens and fireballs. Neji performs his kaiten defense and blocks all easily. She attacks with her staff at full extension, but he's fast and strong and easily disarms her. Neji has his byakugan on so she cannot use genjutsu. She jumps back and shoots more fireballs. He uses kaiten again, but now the earth is trembling. Neji jumps out of the way before the earth parts. _

_"Nice try, but ever since my battle with Naruto, no one can catch me unawares from below!"_

_Rikako hits him with more fireballs but Neji spins again._

_Kakashi thinks "whoever has more chakra will win. Both those attacks and defense use up a lot of chakra." _

_But this time Rikako jumps up high, right over Neji and lets go another volley of fireballs, dead center to his spinning vortex. A couple hit directly and Neji is knocked back! _

_Neji gets up saying, "What was that?"_

_"Your impenetrable 360 defense is only 360 degrees in a two dimensional plane. Your spinning like a top is more of a cylindrical defense rather than a complete spherical defense. You are vulnerable not only from below, but also from above. Thank you for helping me test my theory." Rikako gives him a bow and picks up her staff, truncating it._

_"Very good, but we're not done yet!" Neji attacks her quickly before she can withdraw. He uses the 64 hands of hakke - Rikako drops her weapon and doubles over. Neji thinks, "I've just sealed your chakra holes! Let's see what you can do now." Suddenly he feels a searing pain in his side. As he looks down, he sees blood flowing from his left side and a spear tip just peeking through._

_Rikako, "Oh no! My aim was off, I was just trying to deal a glancing blow." She quickly does a stasis seal to stop the blood. _

_Kakashi walks over. "You okay Neji? I think we should stop for today before someone gets seriously hurt."_

_Rikako, "Sembai, I deeply regret that due to my incompetent handling of the chakra I used to summon my staff, I wounded you to this extent. Please forgive me." _

_Neji thinks, "I didn't see her do a hand seal and her chakra should have been sealed. Her staff fell into the tunnel she dug before, I didn't see it coming. Did she drop it on purpose? And despite using the 64 hands of hakke, she seems barely affected. Was this all planned?" Then he sees the senbon needles she used on herself when she appeared to be doubled over in pain. "Was she able to reopen her tenketsu with those?"_

_Later, Kakashi says to Rikako after they check Neji into the hospital, "You're going to get me in trouble with Gai-sensei. Neji is supposed to take the jounin tests soon." _

_"He'll be all right in a week. I didn't pierce any organs."_

_"So you did do that on purpose, didn't you? Your chakra control is too good to make a mistake like that." Kakashi thinks "I didn't realize how vengeful she can be. He must have really ticked her off."_

_Rikako shrugs, "Maybe I did it subconsciously." _

_Kakashi laughs to himself, she always has an answer to everything._

As Rikako thinks about her past, Hizashi thinks about her. What an irony it is, that the girl before him is the cause of his exile and will be the tool of his revenge. Her mother's death and her abduction led to Hinata's abduction, which led to his sacrifice. He doesn't know the details of why or how she was taken from Thunder Country, but it doesn't matter, his report on her got him in the door. Now if he could just persuade her...

_**The Proposal**_

The post of the Raikage is not only determined by who is the strongest and most capable shinobi, but also by inheritance. That is, if a young man (or woman) not of the Raikage's bloodline is chosen to be the next Raikage, he must marry the Raikage's daughter or niece (or son/nephew) or other blood relative. If there is no possibility of marriage, then the Raikage can officially adopt him (or her) as his own son (or daughter). This way, the strongest bloodlines are mixed together and tied to the position of Raikage. Advanced bloodline marriages are arranged, sometimes within a clan, sometimes with another advanced bloodline clan, with the intention to produce stronger shinobi via hybridization or concentration of particular genes. All shinobi marriages have to be approved by the Raikage.

The Raikage is a distinguished looking man of great presence. He looks older than his years due to his furrowed brow, sharp features and beard. He became the fourth Raikage at 15, but it took another decade before the old Raikage finally retired. Clinging to power until the end, the old Raikage finally passed away soon afterwards, and with his passing Raikage Ichijo Sorata became free to do as he pleased. Konoha has increased in power and prosperity at the expense of the countries around it. It is time to balance the power, and with her at his side, with her powers and knowledge of Konoha...but she still has ties to Konoha, still has loyalties. He has to turn her against the country that raised her and find a way to bind her to her rightful country. The power of her bloodline mixed in with the Raikage line...it has been attempted before with minimal success, but that doesn't mean it can't work. But there is a price, one of the reasons she is the last of her line is mind seekers tend to be unstable. Some develop insanity in early childhood, others not until old age. But she can be useful for a long while yet. Would she agree willingly? Unlikely...he could take the long path of courtship or he could convince her it would be in her best interest...

"It seems to me that Konoha gave you up too easily. Wars have been fought for less of a prize."

"It was my choice to return."

"Well, if things were reversed, I would have fought for you."

"My one insignificant life is not worthy of attention from a great personage as yourself."

The Raikage laughs, "I like the way you talk, and the way you think. In fact, I like you very much, and I'm pleased you decided to return to your rightful country. We can be an undefeatable team, you and I, that's why I've decided we're to be married."

"What?!" in her shock, she drops her pose of formality.

"You're very beautiful Rikako-chan, I'm sure you know that. But on top of that, your intelligence and your powers make you even more desirable. With you at my side, Thunder Country can be restored to its former glory as the most powerful of the five great countries. Please consider my proposal seriously." He gives a slightly menacing frown at the end. In reality, he found himself falling for her. The greatest thing that attracts him is the aura of mystery surrounding her. Her speech and reactions are carefully thought out. But what are the genuine thoughts behind them? A proud man like himself can never admit to succumbing under the power of love for a mere woman, no matter how beautiful or intriguing. It is easier to force a betrothal by command rather than give her power over him via his love for her. Many foolish men let their wives and lovers run and ruin their lives all in the name of love. Respect is more important, and he can freely admit he respects her with no damage to his credibility.

"I'm sorry, Raikage-sama, that is too great an honor for someone as unworthy as me..."

"Oh, let's cut the crap. I want you. I want you at my side as a partner and advisor, in my bed as a lover and future mother to my heirs. You know how marriages are arranged here. You can't say no. As your only living relative, your grandfather has agreed."

"My grandfather..." She has not seen her grandfather since her arrival. She pretends she knows nothing of his existence. If the Raikage were to find out about her first trip to Thunder Country and how her grandfather instructed her without informing the former Raikage, he would not be pleased. She has to protect her grandfather, her only family and genuine ally.

"Yes, your grandfather. He'll be staying here with us for a while. I'll introduce you two at dinnertime. I'm sure you'll have a lot to discuss."

"Your proposal...if I say no..."

"Then I'm afraid your grandfather will not be able to witness another wedding."

_**The Facade**_

She knew Kakashi would contact her at the chuunin finals. As she waits for his message, she holds herself dispassionately. No one who knows her must know how she feels, her inner rage and turmoil. They mustn't be drawn into her problems and her plots. She knows it will be awkward seeing him after no word for over a month. There was no point in sending any further messages. The truth would just hurt him and he could do nothing about it. Coming up with lies was too painful and difficult. And if her plans do not work out, it is better for him to move on.

Rikako sees the bloody "K" on the bottom of the glass. At least he has the presence of mind to write it as a mirror image so it's easy to read. She casually wipes off the glass with her napkin, finishes her drink and excuses herself to use the ladies room. She sees him still by the concession stand. She calms herself but finds she can barely speak. He looks the same, it really hasn't been that long, but she knows she's changed.

She approaches him slowly, careful to leave a respectable distance between them. Her words hurt him, she had to, on purpose. Chances are she is under surveillance. She must keep up her façade as long as it takes. There is no use thinking of how she wants to be held in his arms or how much she misses him. All that is a waste of energy. What she must do is focus on obtaining her freedom.

She concentrates on the final battles, but keeps her face neutral. _Who should she root for?_ The Cloud has two teams in the finals, quite rare, but her tips have helped. She notices Kakashi's genins. Two have been pitted against the Cloud genins. Should be interesting. _I wonder if Kakashi taught them any of the Cloud techniques I showed him. I wonder if he knows I didn't show him everything..._

_**The Wedding Gift**_

The betrothal is never formally announced.

Back at Hidden Cloud Village a couple of weeks later, there's a message from her grandfather. She arrives to find him in ceremonial robes and a short sword in front of him. Rikako stares in horror, understanding what he plans to do.

"Stop it! You can't..."

"I won't be used as a pawn against you. I've lived my life, you have to live yours. With this...I can transfer my chakra to you, as your mother did. You should be able to break free of the cursed seal."

"Don't...don't leave me alone...you're the only one I have here!"

"Think of it as my wedding gift..." Before she can stop him he impales himself on the sword. He holds her tightly and performs the chakra transfer seal. _It is a special high level technique, usable only at the brink of death between blood relatives with their advanced bloodline. It is permanent, but rarely performed because of the side effects – the possible instability of incompatible chakra. _

The Raikage changes his mind about their marriage, at least for now. She would be in a better position to help him if she were to marry the Daimyo. He saw how he had his eyes on her since their first meeting. She has been a perfect tool, she'll obey his wishes, if she wants to keep her head. Once he marries the widow of the Daimyo, his reign would have greater legitimacy. Besides, the suicide of her grandfather is bad luck. That will have to be covered up.


	4. Kak&Raikage Price of Freedom

**PART III THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**

_**The Reunion**_

"Raikage-sama, an ambassador has arrived from Hidden Leaf Village."

"An ambassador?" She takes the credentials from the guard. _Could it be...yes, he's finally come for her, but it's too late_. She dismisses the guard and looks over the passport and scroll written in the Hokage's hand. She laughs to herself at his picture. _Some ID, a guy with a mask over the lower part of his face, a forehead protector over one eye, it could be anybody, if it weren't for the funky hair and sleepy eye. A negotiator for peace, a nice cover, but no need for that anymore. _She sighs and leans back in her chair. What will she say to him? She's rehearsed it so many times in her head the past couple of days, but now that he's actually here...

Guard comes back in, "Excuse me Raikage-sama, the guards outside are apparently having some fun with our visitor. Should I stop it?"

"Hmm, no, let them have their fun, it's good for their morale, I'm sure our guest can handle himself." _Besides_, she thinks, _he deserves to wait as I have waited for so long._

Kakashi stares in shock at the figure before him. Rikako was wearing the Raikage's robes without the headpiece. Her hair was simply gathered in the back and held in a bun with two long ornate silver needles.

"Hello Kakashi-kun." The same cool smile.

"Rikako-chan, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Raikage now." She laughs mirthlessly, twirls around to show off her robes. "Looks good on me, don't you think?"

"Yes, but how?"

"The Raikage was killed in battle several days ago. There was no one else, so I was declared Raikage." There is a lot more detail that he doesn't need to know.

"Your hospitality has been questionable."

Shrugs, "It's standard procedure for uninvited guests. Precautions must be taken, can't show favoritism you know. But here, taken a seat..." Without using hand seals, with just a look, a chair moves next to him.

_She must have removed the chakra barrier, but...Is it possible? Her chakra pulsating around her, she's learned to direct her chakra with her thoughts, hand seals are no longer necessary_!

He decides to remain standing. "I think you'd better tell me what's going on..."

_**A Tool**_

_Flashback:_

_Hizashi: "What do you desire most in all this world?"_

_Rikako turns red with anger. He brought me here, it's his fault. She ignores him._

_Hizashi: "Your freedom, am I right? That cursed seal around your neck, is like the one across my forehead. I know how you feel. I can help you, if you help me."_

_Rikako says nothing but she listens attentively to Hizashi's proposal._

Hizashi had killed the old Raikage - he was the one who demanded Hiashi's death. Hizashi secretly used his gentle fist technique. The old Raikage appeared to pass away in his sleep, as though his heart finally gave out. The new Raikage was too pleased to be suspicious. Hizashi knew of the sixth Raikage's ambitions. Why have a country ruled via bipartisan when a single ruler would be much more efficient and effective? As it is, it is the military force that keeps the order. Why should lazy bureaucrats line their pockets while the military received handouts? But to get close enough to assassinate the Daimyo, his heirs, advisors, and not throw the country in complete turmoil, to accomplish all that would require great finesse. Rikako would be their Trojan horse to get them close.

The Daimyo lives within a citadel of stone, a castle backed by a mountain, fronted by a river, and surrounded by high walls. The only access is a narrow bridge. There are two armies, one within the citadel walls and one stationed across the river. There can be no surprise attacks. The Daimyo also has a small standing army of trained shinobis, sworn to him rather than to the Raikage, in addition to his more trusted regular army. To assassinate the Daimyo would require an inside job.

Raikage to Rikako, "I'm offering you to be the Daimyo's private bodyguard. I want you to make him fall in love with you. Should be an easy mission."

"Why?"

"That way you can get closer to him and his thoughts."

_Well_, she thinks, _at least this means I won't be marrying the Raikage anytime soon. He wasn't very happy about my grandfather's suicide._ But she's being passed around, from one bed to another. Her body, she uses it like another tool, a weapon, to obtain her ultimate goals. It's not the first time she's had to use her body in a mission, but before, missions had always been by choice. Now this will be the last time and they will all pay for the privilege.

Rikako confirms for the Raikage that the Daimyo does not trust him or his shinobis and would rather contract shinobis from other countries for certain jobs, thereby diminishing the Raikage's power. She does not tell him of his other preparations.

_**The Wedding**_

As expected, it is an easy mission, the Daimyo is already susceptible to her charms. As requested, Rikako becomes engaged to the Daimyo despite their great different in age. He already has young grandchildren. His wife died from illness a number of years ago, assumed to be a natural death, but some noted their unhappy marriage.

A short engagement, on the wedding day the guests are assembled - all the lords and ladies, none who approve of the marriage, the Raikage and his advisors, and their escorts who happen to be the top jounin. The main shinobi force, currently hidden, will contend with the army across the river. It is all to take place on her wedding night when defenses are down and most of the guards will most likely be drunk.

The wedding itself is a relatively simple affair. She does not want innocent civilians caught up in the coup, no out of country guests either.

The Raikage plans the attack to take place in the middle of the night. As important guests, he and his advisors and escorts are staying within the castle. A half moon, just enough light for the keen eyed shinobis to find their way.

What the Raikage doesn't know is that the Daimyo has chakra dampening seals in various rooms in the castle, and escape routes bored through the mountain. Plus, his non-shinobi samurais have special weapons developed by his alchemists. His belief is that in time shinobis will be obsolete, a new class of soldiers will arise. Inexpensive, disposable, and easily trained in the use of more destructive weapons. What would have been a simple coup turns into a bloody mess.

Rikako could have told the Raikage the truth. Perhaps that would have deterred him, or postponed his plans. But it would be easier to kill him under cover of battle and to blame the opposing side. Rikako could have told the Daimyo and made a deal for her freedom, but she had a deal with Hizashi. She wasn't one to break her promises, and besides, vengeance is a dish best served with a cold heart.

The battle raged till dawn. In the end, however, the Raikage has his way. Though the alchemists' weapons are destructive, the soldiers still have to be able to target the shinobis who are adept at hiding and killing quickly and silently. Firing at illusions and clones is useless while the true target appears from behind.

The Daimyo's retainers gather their forces and the regular armies from all over Thunder Country converge, killing whatever shinobis they can find. But the Raikage has prepared for them as well, and the leaders are taken out by the trained Anbu within the week.

_**Divorce Shinobi Style** _

The castle's inhabitants have either fled or been killed. Rikako had distanced herself, hiding in the shadows, forcing herself to watch the carnage but refusing to take part. She waits until she sees the Raikage alone. She appears out of the shadows.

"Where is he? Damn it, where's the Daimyo?"

"Follow me, I think he went this way." The Raikage follows her to one of the castle's inner courtyards. Nothing there but a number of bodies. The Raikage has now had time to think. Those samurais had special weapons, but how...why...

"You... you betrayed me! You knew didn't you?" He tries to activate the cursed seal to no avail.

"Of course, nothing is hidden from me." _Except your thoughts, but you're predictable enough._

"You think you've won..."

"No, I know I will win."

"I didn't become Raikage for nothing..." he starts a seal. The air becomes visible around him and a cloud forms at his feet. He rises into the air. He looks much like an ancient god riding magnificently upon swirling clouds.

Rikako summons her great eagle. She cannot use her mind attacks directly against the Raikage. Although he no longer has power over her, the cursed seal still inhibits her powers against him. She will have to rely on her regular tai, nin, and gen jutsus that she's cultivated all these years.

The Raikage performs another seal and clouds form from above. The sound of thunder crashes against her ears, but she's seen this attack before and she concentrates chakra around her ears to protect her eardrums. Chain lightning appears from the clouds and she swerves to avoid the bolts. He has the advantage - he can move with a thought, while she has to rely on her eagle's dexterity rather than her own. Plus, the eagle makes a larger target. Adding to the lightning overhead, the Raikage starts to shoot lightning balls from his hands. She decides to use kage bunshin and splits herself and the eagle. The Raikage is momentarily shocked_. A summons and a dual kage bunshin on top of it?_ He had no idea of her power.

Rikako transforms herself and the eagle into clouds and it is only their clones that are fighting the Raikage, while she strategizes and prepares for her attack. The Raikage fights against the clones, sending out lightning bolts from his hand. Rikako starts to concentrate chakra in her hands and urges her eagle forward to attack...but the Raikage found it too difficult to deal with 2 moving targets and he had performed another seal and disappeared. In his place a massive lightning bolt strikes and Rikako's attack ends up cutting it instead. _Where is he?_ Rikako tries to sense his chakra as his mind is closed to her. She then hears his voice, but is still unable to pinpoint his location.

"Very nice, I always wanted to see the copy-nin's chidori cut a bolt of lightning, quite a sight, he taught you well. The name lightning edge is well deserved. I didn't realize you knew it. Too bad I won't get a chance to learn it from you, but I have better techniques than that..."

From another cloud, a dragon formed from a mass of electricity appears. It flies with astonishing speed towards her. One of her clones jumps in between them and sizzles in an instant. Rikako calls upon earth dragon missile coupled with a fire dragon missile. The earth dragon absorbs the impact of the lightning dragon while the fire dragon continues in the direction of the mysterious cloud. The cloud appears to dissipate when the fire dragon collides with it, but does that mean the fight is over? Is the Raikage dead?

Suddenly she feels herself surrounded. A cloud is enveloping her! She can hear the Raikage's thoughts clearly now. "Nice try, but I'm the master of the clouds! Did you think your shadow clones would fool me? I know all the cloud formations here. We really could have ruled together you know, but now that you're somehow free of that cursed seal, you're too dangerous to have around. Too bad, I'm really going to miss you."

Rikako thinks _the Raikage is actually in cloud form, not a genjutsu! _She shoots out a spread of flames, but the cloud disperses and reforms. His speed has increased and physical attacks will do no damage. He's playing with her, shooting out small lightning bolts, just enough to singe her eagle, injuring it to the point where it would have to land. Rikako tries a wind attack, which only blows him back temporarily. _Think, what is a cloud made of?_ Rikako then performs an ice jutsu. A blast of cold takes the Raikage by surprise_. How many types of jutsus does she know?_ If he stays in mist form, he'll be frozen into ice droplets! As he materializes, Rikako hits him with a fireblast and he starts to fall to the earth. But it's just a cloud clone! The real Raikage materializes on the ground.

_Damn, how much chakra does she have?_ He is starting to feel fatigue, but there is no way he will surrender to her...

As the Raikage appears on the ground, another Rikako is waiting and sends a fireblast at him, knocking him to the ground, which suddenly entombs him and he can no longer move. Real Rikako releases her eagle and dispels her clone. She has him trapped now. He feels her murderous intent and the cold darkness of her eyes, and for the first time in his life, he is truly afraid.

"Wait, don't kill me, I'm willing to cede to you. You can be Raikage or return to Konoha, whatever you want."

"Sorry, not good enough."

"What do you want then? Revenge? You're not like that. You're too good for something so base."

"Revenge? No, not revenge, it's just...you're a lousy Raikage and a rotten person," she says almost flippantly. "And by the way, the chidori acts like a sword in hand, that was my own technique. Like the chidori but thrown like a spear. I don't like close combat...until I'm sure of the kill." She delivers the final blow with her staff. The spear tip is out and enters his body just below the ribcage and into his heart. He dies instantly. To her surprise, tears start to fall. Why cry for such a miserable excuse for a human being? She's killed before, but this is the first time she wanted to.

Shinobis enter the courtyard, doing a final sweep of the castle. They see her in tears over the Raikage's body and naturally assume she is in mourning. What she is mourning is the shedding of the last vestiges of her innocence.

_**The Deal**_

Meanwhile, Hizashi tracks down each member of the Daimyo's family and uses his jyuuken techniques to destroy their internal organs. Rikako comes upon him in a hidden room bored into the mountain, standing over the bodies of two children, barely out of diapers.

"You killed them? You killed them all!"

"It's the only way to ensure they don't come back to haunt us and to prevent support for the resurrection of their regime."

"You mean you've completed your revenge," she says furiously.

"Do you plan to kill me now? I can be a powerful ally. You need someone like me."

"I can't trust a murderer like you."

"We both did what we had to do. You got your revenge against the Raikage. That was the deal. We're no different, no matter what you think. I'm now at your mercy and at your service if you'll have me. You can be Raikage now and ensure your freedom. You don't have much support though, being new and from Konoha, but I can help you..."

"Another deal? I just want to go home."

"Do you really have a home to go back to? Think about it."

"I haven't been away as long as you have."

"But I can tell, you're a loner. You probably didn't say good-bye to anyone when you left. Did you? I'm right."

"Damn your byakugan!"

"Neither one of us can return to Konoha. You know that, don't you? Everything we've done, we owe this country and it's people..."

Everyone tried to use her. The Hokage to keep the peace, the Raikage for his ambitions, the Daimyo for his ego, Hizashi for his revenge. No more, she is in charge now, of the entire country. Except for Hizashi, all those who knew of her powers are dead. No more lazy worthless bureaucrats, friends of the Daimyo, no more ambitious shinobis, no more preying on the people. With her powers, she can tell who is trustworthy, who is capable, who is honest. For now, she is the government and the military force. She can use Hizashi to build a better future.

_**Confrontation/Reconciliation**_

"I think you'd better tell me what's going on..."

"Is that an order? Do you know who you're talking to?" She rises to her full height, barely to his shoulder.

_I'm not sure anymore._ "What about the Feudal Lord?"

"He's dead, too..."

"His successor?"

"There aren't any, they're all dead, I'm completely in charge now." The way she says it, so matter of fact, almost flippant.

Kakashi knows there is more to this. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Nothing? You played them against each other, didn't you? This war...it's your doing?"

"Me? Hardly, I played a part, but it was the Raikage and the feudal lord themselves who caused it."

"But you could have prevented it."

"Who could hold back the tide?"

"But all those people and lives..."

"People have been sacrificed for less."

"Sacrificed?"

"Yes, for peace between Fire Country and Thunder Country, for a better government and future, and for my freedom."

She has grown so much. No longer the book loving serious girl he once knew, but now a master at political games, alliances, manipulation...well, she was always adept at the latter. How did it all come to this? She never cared for power or acknowledgement, but yet she's the Raikage, the strongest shinobi of Thunder Country, to be acknowledged by all the countries and shinobis. He wants her as she was, but he knows there is no return to the not so innocent child who just wanted to save lives.

She is possibly more powerful than the third Hokage, not because of her level of chakra, or number of techniques, but because she knew to disregard her personal feelings, to weigh the costs of peace. She would never have allowed Orochimaru to live to return, or Hizashi to be sacrificed for a facade of peace. She now knows how to achieve her goals at any cost. Power corrupts, and they say absolute power...What would she do if he opposed her?

"Tell me everything," he says, as if still commanding a genin.

Angrily, without doing hand seals, with just a thought she can now regulate her chakra for simple techniques. A chair suddenly moves next to Kakashi, he is forced to sit down, and is bound by chakra ropes.

"Are you challenging me, a Kage? I am the perfect shinobi tool now, devoid of emotion. I can kill you with a thought and shed not a tear."

"I don't believe that. You can't have changed that much. It's not possible, not the girl I knew."

"You never..." _Everything that I've done has been for him, because of him. Most of my life I've strategized and planned to get the truth from him. I chose him over Kamui, and now sacrificed a country to get back to him. Is it love or an obsession? "_What right do you have to judge me? You don't know what I've been through!"

"How could I know when all you've told me or written me were lies!"

She takes off the Cloud headband from around her neck. The red marks are faint now but still noticeable.

"A cursed seal?"

"Now do you understand what I've endured? My grandfather sacrificed himself so I could break this curse. He truly loved me." The accusation hung in the air between them.

"I see, so you do blame me. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You didn't want to know."

"That's not true, since you left, not a minute passed that I didn't think of you."

"Really? You've always been bad with time." She sighs and releases him. "Go back to Konoha. Tell the Hokage we're still allies, but I have to see the Fire Country Feudal Lord to negotiate a new trade agreement. These tariff rates..." she frowns at the thought.

"I remember what you said to me before you left," he stands up and tries to re-engage her attention.

"Oh, was it pick up dinner or do the dishes or don't be late?"

"No, it was when I was half asleep. 'I love you more than anything, forever, no matter what.' Did you mean it?"

She turns away and shrugs, "Probably, at the time. I don't remember."

"Another lie. You never forget anything."

She is tired of talking, of sparring, of explaining herself. If he wants the truth, the whole truth, then he is welcome to it, including her pain. "Do you really want the truth, then..." She forcibly sends her memories in images wrapped with emotion so full of wrath and anguish that it knocks him back. Her thoughts, her pain, her recriminations are projected into his mind while his thoughts, his suspicions, his doubts are received in exchange. Their thoughts overlap and commingle until it is indistinguishable where the thoughts originate.

Her words...he knew they were lies, that she probably wrote them, said them under duress, but he chose to do nothing, to wait, to take her words at face value. He knew she was not the type to accept events as they were, knew she was always thinking, planning, plotting... but he chose to take the easy way out, chose to believe she erased him from her thoughts so as to deny any further responsibility for her. Did she blame him for the tragic events that transpired? If he had come for her, if he had protested to the Hokage, if...Was it ultimately his fear of commitment...was he actually relieved that she left?

The first time she left without discussion and returned only to forcibly invade his memories. The second time she forcibly had her father extract his sharingan and left with no explanation of her mission. Finally she left without saying goodbye, left without a word, without discussion again, as she did in the past. She took it upon herself, into her own hands without consulting anyone else, without caring how it would affect someone else, left as if she couldn't wait to get away from him and her family. She didn't care how much she hurt them. Selfish. She came in and out of his life like a hurricane, destructive yet herself a center of calm. Who knew how many times she's tampered with his mind. He was well rid of her. If there had been no war, no cause for him to find her, he would have left her there forever.

Silence. Unresolved issues, recriminations, regret, but amidst their twisted history, accusations and fears, their depth of feeling is revealed.

She is right...if he had loved her enough, he would have moved heaven and earth to get her back. Maybe if he had defied the Hokage...

He is right...she always pushed those closest to her away, always thought that she knew best, always kept secrets. Maybe if she had told him...

Unable to form the words, she projects, _so there's plenty of blame to go around_.

_Don't push me away I'm here now, _he thinks in response.

"This is pointless, it doesn't matter now, I can't return to Konoha," but her voice falters. "I thought once we were rid of the Raikage, I would be free. But there was no one to take over the position. So here I am until a suitable candidate can be found. I'm no freer than I was under his rule. I can't return to Konoha now, not with this country in such turmoil. I have to set things straight. I don't know how long it will take." She looks at him sadly. It seems they are destined to be apart after all. "I'll visit when the opportunity arises."

But they both know, running a country responsibly will take up all her time. Only when the chuunin exams are underway will they see each other, and that is just twice a year. "You can stay here for a while though, can't you?" Tired of speech she sends him waves of warmth and longing.

There is no one waiting for him in Konoha. He hasn't scheduled any missions or training sessions and he does have a lot of accumulated vacation days. He could stay a while. For his current mission, he can report to the Hokage that _peace negotiations are now in progress_.

_**Epilogue**_

Kakashi stays two weeks. She allows him to sit in on a few (non-confidential) conferences. He watches as each shinobi and official appointee individually swears his allegiance to her. He sees her dark eyes subtly turning darker, knows she is scanning their minds for any hints of betrayal. Such power at such a young age. At the end he realizes he no longer feels the same. She's changed too much. The gulf between them is too wide. He's free of her now - they both know it as they say their good-byes. What he doesn't realize is that his gradual withdrawal of affection is not a natural occurrence. She hasn't changed at all.

END OF BOOK III

to be continued in _Kakashi and the Counterfeit Kunoichi _


	5. Kak&Counterfeit Rikako's Return

This story takes place about 6 months after "Kakashi and the Raikage of Thunder Country." This is a companion piece to the previous story.

**Book IV of the Kakashi-Kunoichi Chronicles**

**Kakashi and the Counterfeit Kunoichi**

**Part I Rikako's Return**

_**A Dog Day Afternoon**_

Kakashi is home on a lazy late afternoon. He is no longer responsible for a genin team, his third having been taken over by another jounin after one of his team passed the chuunin exams. He's been mentoring his new chuunin and going on an occasional mission. Things are calm and quiet, the way he likes them. It's been several months since his trip to Thunder Country, another chuunin exam has come and gone since. The last one was not held in Konoha and as he had no team he didn't attend. His thoughts drift to whether the Raikage had been there. Was she surprised that he hadn't made the effort to see her? But a clean break is best. Yet it's been months and he still couldn't get her out of his thoughts and yet he does not have the same feelings of longing and depression as the time she left. The incongruity disturbs him. Why constantly think of her if he no longer loved her?

But he's glad to be free of a seriously "mental" girlfriend. One who repeatedly tried to kill him on the pretense that it's a "training exercise" each time he pissed her off by being late. Now if only his married friends would stop trying to set him up. What's the deal with married couples? They're always trying to enforce their idea of bliss or eternal servitude on others.

He suddenly senses someone at his door. The person is not knocking, it is more like a dog scratching at the door trying desperately to get in. Kakashi quickly opens it, prepared for any surprise...but not this surprise!

It's Rikako, bedraggled, worn out, torn up. He has never seen her in this state before. What could have happened?

She says hoarsely, almost in a whisper "Help me...please."

Kakashi quickly picks her up, "I'll take you to the hospital..."

"No! No hospital...tell no one or..." she passes out.

He brings her in and places her on his bed gently. He checks her for wounds and broken bones. Nothing apparent except numerous scratches and bruises. It looks like she's been hiding out, escaping from something, making her way here through the forests rather than the main roads. He carefully takes a cool towel to wash away the blood and dirt caked around her face and hands. She looks different since he saw her last. Thinner, with dark rings around her already dark eyes, giving her an almost skeletal look. Her hair has been cut short. What could have happened? The agents have not reported anything unusual.

Exhausted, she sleeps through the night. The aura of green chakra is back. He thought she had it under control. The green chakra pulsates around her as she tosses and turns, sometimes muttering unintelligible words, but he consistently catches one – kage - shadow.

So fragile, she has never been helpless, despite her small stature, she always gave off a pervading aura of strength. A guilty feeling, he likes her like this, vulnerable. It's a male chauvinistic thing to think and she would berate him if she knew. He always thought he wanted someone strong, someone who could take care of herself, someone whom he would not have to protect. He did not want that type of responsibility, that type of pain should he fail – he's had enough of that in his past. But along with strength usually came independence and obstinacy. She never really needed him. He wants to protect her now in a way he couldn't in the past. He wants to keep her safe from whatever tormented her, whatever danger that imperiled her.

One word, shadow, what could she mean? Is something following her like a shadow? Is it something dark like a shadow? Is it something with no material form like a shadow? Is it a kage of a country causing trouble? But he promised her not to do anything, so he waits for her to explain.

She sleeps through the afternoon and the night, finally waking at dawn, takes a long hot shower and changes into the clothes she left behind nearly a year ago. Her stuff is still in his apartment. He never got around to packing it up. She hasn't asked him to send her anything, as if she left her past permanently behind, and needed no reminders. Laziness, that's part of it, but it would also mean it was truly over between them and perhaps subconsciously he was not ready to accept that final conclusion.

Kakashi is in the kitchen making breakfast. She looks like she could use a good meal. She sits down at the little dining table without word.

"So what happened?" he asks as he places a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

She says nothing but slowly takes a bite of the toast, chewing tentatively. He waits patiently for her to say something. But she says nothing until she polishes the plate. "I want to see my parents. It's been a long time."

"Oh, well, okay if that's what you want.," he replies, a bit confused.

She gets up, looks at him and says abruptly, "Well, aren't you coming with me? You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

"Oh, sure, of course I'll come with you," surprised at her insistence.

_**Homecoming**_

They walk the two miles to her parents' house, at a slow pace, unusual for her, she was always in a hurry. He waits again for her to explain. But silence, so he prompts her, "You mentioned a shadow while you were sleeping…"

"Did I? Hmm, that's strange. I wonder why."

"That's my question."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. "

She is avoiding the question or rather avoiding the answer. There is no point in pushing her, so he bides his time.

They arrive at her parents' house an hour later. Her parents are already up as well. She rings the doorbell rather nervously. Her mother answers. Rikako manages a smile and says, "Hi mom, I'm home, for a while anyway." She puts her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly, and starts to cry silently. Rika is speechless, not so much as suddenly seeing her daughter whom she hasn't seen in a year, but when was the last time she saw her cry about anything?

Kakashi thinks _whatever it is, it's seriously serious._

Dr. Otori's serious visage finally breaks a smile when he sees his prodigal daughter home. She even gives him a tight hug and additional tears. They spend a couple of hours with her parents before the office opens to receive patients. Rikako seems back to normal - smiling, laughing and telling them stories about Thunder Country. Kakashi thinks_ they don't know what really happened. She hasn't told them, and she never will._

On the way back, they bump into some of her friends whom she greets warmly, with hugs and promises to get together for drinks. She seems genuinely pleased to see them, and excited about a reunion.

Back home again, Kakashi tries to broach the subject again, "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" her brow furrows.

"No, I mean what happened in Hidden Cloud Village? Are you still the Raikage? Tell me, let me help you…" he doesn't want to push her, but his curiosity is overwhelming.

She's still silent, contemplating what or just how much she should tell him. Finally she says in a broken voice, "Just hold me…please."

He puts his arms around her. She presses herself against him. He feels her little heart pounding a few inches below his. Then she tilts her head to look up at him. She gazes into his eyes, but for some instinctive reason, he's afraid she's trying to hypnotize him, or worse, so he closes his. Then he feels her hands pull down his mask and her lips pressing on his. He could give in quite easily at this point, but something tells him it's not a good idea. His quiet simple life was being invaded again. He wants no further complications. He gently pulls her arms away, but she still tries to hang on and he uses more force than he intended.

Rebuffed anger sparks in her dark eyes. She never took rejection well.

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Huh? No, there's no one else, it's just that…"

"Liar! Bastard! Traitor! You and this village, you all betrayed me! You left me there to suffer. You did nothing to try to help me! Cast me away like dirt! Like garbage! Now you shall all pay!" Her green chakra suddenly pulses around her.

He's shocked at her over reaction. _Her outrage, her green chakra, this isn't good. I thought she had that under control._

He feels her trying to invade his mind, he manages to put up mind blocks but not before she sends him disorienting images to confuse his mind so that she could attack. A volley of shurikens and kunais fly at him - he manages to block most of them but due to his disorientation, several get through and he feels them enter his limbs and chest. He has to get away from her. His mind blocks would only last so long. If she reads his mind, she can anticipate his attacks…

Kakashi leaves behind a clone to battle her while he rushes to the Hokage's suite – he has to warn him, she's irrational, and might try to destroy Konoha in her state. He's not sure if even the Hokage can defeat her - her powers have grown since she left.

A trail of blood follows him. When he enters the reception room, he sees the Hokage - sitting down calmly chatting and drinking tea with… the Raikage!

The shock of seeing her there, coupled with the severe lost of blood, finally forces him into unconsciousness.


	6. Kak&Counterfeit Doppelganger

**Part II Doppelganger**

_**Visit to Cirrus**_

Raikage Maruyama Rikako is going over the monthly reports from every province in her land. All official appointments have been made as far as she knows, but she may have missed some. It's been six months since she's taken over. The country is back on shaky but standing legs. There is plenty in the treasury to help rebuild – the previous Daimyos and Raikages were hoarders. One report catches her eye. She doesn't recall coming across it before. It's from a small province in the northeast mountains of Cirrus. What catches her eye is the name on the report, Arai Asuto. Arai… that is her biological father's family. She hasn't given them much thought as it has been pounded into her that she is the last of her advanced bloodline, but that is on her mother's side. Her father's side she's neglected. The report appears to be an accounting of expenses and a grant renewal request.

Rikako calls for one of her advisors, a young man, about her age, an expert in the genealogy of the clans of Thunder Country. He kneels in front of her. She never cared for these formalities, but they keep everyone happy and in line. They like to follow old customs.

"Raikage-sama…"

She flips the report to him. "What do you know of this place and the Arai clan?"

"The Arai clan are known as scholars rather than shinobis, although a handful over the generations have become shinobis to the consternation of the head of the clan. They run a hospital and research facility in Cirrus. Their specialty is genetics."

Rikako frowns at the news, _that would make sense_.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"Well, it's an obscure province. They probably only file reports semi-annually to request funding. They're allowed to function independently. There are no official appointments required there as the province is under the control of the Arai clan."

"How far is it from here?"

"Normally, it would be a half day trip, but I imagine your lordship could cover it in a couple of hours."

Should she inform them ahead of time? No, she wants it to be a surprise. She wants no pretense, no time for them to hide something from her, if anything. A research facility like that must have secrets.

The next morning, Rikako summons her great eagle. Flying, she should make it there in an hour. There are no pressing matters. She should be back by lunchtime.

The hospital is not terribly accessible. It stands halfway up in a mountain niche_. What sick person could make his way up here? _she thinks as she lands by the front gate. It's locked and there are two guards who ask her what business she has.

Rising to her full height, she announces in her most commanding voice, "Idiots! To whom do you think you're talking? Show your Raikage some respect! Start bowing now and maybe I won't lightning fry you into smithereens!"

The two guards are taken aback by this announcement. They're not sure whether she's telling the truth. Way out here in the northeast away from the political center, they haven't seen the new Raikage, though they have heard of her competence and common sense and bad temper. She's smaller than they expected, so if she weren't the Raikage they could probably take her, but it is better to be safe, so they let her in without further ado.

She dispenses with the eagle and does a quick scan of the guards' minds - _thugs, not terribly bright, not privy to what's going on inside_. One of the guards gets up from kneeling and asks if he should call ahead to the director. She shakes her head. "No, this is a surprise inspection." He nods nervously. Those black eyes like empty voids threaten to suck him in.

There are another two guards by the building entrance. Rikako ignores them and walks directly up to the receptionist and asks for the director. As she flounders for an answer, Rikako extracts the information from her mind and finds her way to his office before he can be warned.

She lightning blasts open the door to the director's office. _Lightning blasts are way more fun than fire jutsus, _she thinks wryly.The elderly man in a suit covered by a lab coat barely raises an eyebrow. "Raikage-sama," he stands up and bows low, "please come in. We've been expecting you…but we did expect you to knock first…"

The director, Arai Asuto, is her uncle, her father's older brother. A tall man of medium build with short salt and pepper hair and kind soft brown eyes. _I wonder if that's what my father would look like if he were still alive. I wonder what made him to decide to become a shinobi rather than follow in his family's footsteps._

He calmly shows her the facilities and meticulously explains the function of each instrument. "Here is our cloning facility, for years we were trying to analyze the Hyuuga Byakugan eye we received, but to no avail. The doctors in Konoha were smart enough to render it useless."

Rikako thinks, _yeah, dear old Otori was good at stuff like that. _

She sees a door marked in red, "authorized personnel only." There's a special lock on it and chakra suppression charms. "What's behind those doors?"

"Oh, just various patients."

"Patients or test subjects?" _He's prepared, he has mind blocks up, good sturdy ones._

Shrugs, "Same difference really."

"Show me."

"As you wish Raikage-sama," he says, but a bit nervously.

The rooms are more like jail cells than a hospital room. Most of the patients appear to be comatose with tubes running in and out. There are about 20 such rooms, 10 on each side. Halfway down the hall she stops and stares.

She sees her in a straightjacket – almost a twin - same height, same build, same eyes. The girl is thinner, with a slightly longer face and no scar across her left eye. She sits on the floor and stares into space, but suddenly aware of their presence, she runs up to the door and presses her face wildly against the small window. Rikako feels as though she were looking into a mirror, or rather a funhouse mirror with its distorted depiction of reality. Their eyes meet and lock. Their thoughts exchange in an instant.

The so-called research facility is where they hide their failures. Shinobis too dangerous, too insane to be allowed to roam free, but too valuable to execute. The previous Raikages must have known about this place. The advisors and perhaps her grandfather as well. They are all dead. None of them had informed her, they didn't trust her, she didn't need to know, or was it because they knew that could be her ultimate fate. Does Hizashi know? It doesn't matter – she knows now.

"Why was I told I was the last of my line?"

"For all intended purposes you are…the patients here…have all been rendered sterile."

"She's my sister?"

"Yes, your older sister, by about four years. Rei was brought here for treatment when your mother was pregnant with you. She started showing signs of instability when she was two. By the time she was four it was clear she had to be...admitted to this facility. It seemed we had her under control for a while and when she was ten she was allowed to join the other kids at the shinobi academy. She became a genin at 12. But then…one day…she killed her genin teammates and put her jounin sensei in a coma for months. No one knows why. Her sensei lost most of his memory."

"So she's been held here for the past 12 years? What did you do to her?"

"Well," he starts to cough, "run tests, blood tests, uh, the usual."

"What else?"

"Umm, brain scans, we tried to stabilize her mind with chakra shocks."

"Drugs?"

"Yes, that too."

"What is she like untreated?"

"Well, she has moments of clarity which could last days, but then she becomes violent again. Anything can set her off. She's extremely dangerous - it took two elite platoons to take her down the first time."

_**The Shattered Mind**_

That afternoon Rikako is back in her office. She waves a few locks of hair away from her eyes. She decided to cut her hair months ago because it just took too much time and effort to maintain, not that she did much maintenance, but now every minute counts and she could not afford to waste any time. She pulls out the case files she requested from her uncle and starts to read Rei's first. She skims the plethora of paperwork...

…signs of problematic behavior observed at age 2…demonstrated by poor social behavior, lack of response to parents, inconsolable tantrums, aggressive, self-injurious behavior with repetitive motions such as head banging…seizures with no known pathology...leaks chakra while sleeping resulting in destruction of loose objects in the nursery…

…problems progressed…condition deteriorated…age 4 admitted to present facility for treatment and study…subject appears to suffer from delusions and hallucinations, emotional withdrawal, exhibits irrational behavior and often unintelligible speech…chakra leak has become stronger and more destructive…

Gradual improvement with drug therapy and chakra shocks.

Attempted integration with mainstream students at age 10.

Subject appears to be cured and requires only periodic checkups.

Age 12 - readmitted after killing both genin teammates…victims had defensive lacerations to arms, post-mortem puncture wounds to the face and neck, cause of death determined to be cardiac arrest from exposure to high voltage - most likely lightning jutsus. Jounin sensei found in a coma with internal bleeding, brain hemorrhage, and neurological trauma, recovered after 3 months, but appears to have retrograde and psychogenic amnesia surrounding these events…

From their minds touching in that instant, Rikako knows why she attacked them - she felt left out. Their sensei was playing favorites.

She closes the file thoughtfully. Could this have been herself, if it weren't for her adoptive parents' patience and teachings?

**The Awakening**

She has that hollowed crazed look, typical of those who bang their heads on the walls to stop the voices and of those who eat food from bowls like animals. Her mind has been in a fog, not knowing one day from the next. Then a spark of light, of recognition, then a blazing flame when their eyes met and they exchanged thoughts. Her life, she wanted it, that's what she deserved, not the other.

That thought, of the other's life, that drew her to the surface of sanity.

How to escape. She refuses food for two days and pretends to be unconscious. Concerned, the guard who brings her lunch enters tentatively to take her pulse. She uses her legs to knock his from under him. He falls and bangs his head, stunned for a second, enough time for her to smash her legs down on his neck, breaking it. She may not be able to use her chakra in this room, but she's kept her legs and taijutsu in shape.

In the dead of night, she exercises her legs. And her arms in the straight jacket were always pulling and straining. She was not insane really, just...troubled... just needed some anger management. It is only when they give her the treatments does her mind cloud over. She takes his kunai from the leg pack with her teeth and cuts herself free from the straightjacket, also lacerating her arms, but she doesn't notice the pain or blood. She places the body on the bed and covers it with the blanket. She takes all his weapons and packs. She quickly eats the food the guard had brought, and leaves it out for the other attendants to collect. This should buy her a couple of hours at least. The guard's clothes are too big for her, she'll have to find someone her size, but they will do well enough to fool the cameras. It's lunchtime, few people are around and the guards are inattentive, they won't notice the oversized clothing on a small figure in their monitors.

She uses the guard's access card to open the door to the special section. All is quiet. She needs clothes her size, then to escape from the building and then the grounds. There are only a few guards and now that she is out of that area, she can use her full powers. But killing too many people would be more risky. She uses her mind, convinces the receptionist to use the ladies room, easily breaks her neck with a stranglehold. She hides the body in a stall and puts on her clothes. She takes a kunai and carefully cuts a vertical line across her own left eye. She doesn't even flinch. She uses her mind to find an empty office. The top brass always had a room with a view - with a window. Their windows had no bars, not like the examination rooms. She uses her camouflage techniques and concentrates chakra to her feet. Soon she is out of the building and away from the grounds.

Konoha is to the west. The memories she saw from the other help her home in on its location. Hiding, keeping off the well trodden paths, away from high ground, she scurries through the bushes, through thorns and rough stone trails. First stop is Kakashi's place, then the parents.

It takes longer than she thought to get there. By the time she arrives at his doorstep, she is starving, dehydrated, exhausted.

When she wakes, she feels him looking at her, studying her. She sits up to get a better look at him. He's better looking in the memory. Strange taste the other had. This guy seriously needs a haircut. She had to be careful, not to look at him directly, not to speak too much, or he would know.

_**The Other**_

"Mama…" she collapses in Rika's arms sobbing.

"What's happened?" she brings her inside. Her father, hearing the commotion comes in too.

"Kakashi…he…"

"What did that bastard do? If he hurt you… I'm going to rip out his sharingan!"

"Stop it," Rika says to him. To her daughter she says, "Calm down, what happened?"

Her body racked with sobs, "It's over, truly over now."

"Why don't you go upstairs, wash up, take a rest. I'll be up with some tea and we can talk."

She nods and walks slowly up the stairs. Once upstairs, she plops happily down on the bed and looks around the room_. Not much here, it's pretty bare, guess most of her stuff is over at Kakashi's. _Some books and scrolls, the titles are very boring – "History of Konoha from the First to the Fourth Hokages," "Chakra Control and Medical Applications," "How to Maximize your Chakra Efficiency in 12 Easy Steps." _What a boring bookworm she must be._

It was so easy fitting in, she just became what they wanted, someone to love and protect, a child to comfort and care for. That way they did not look too closely, did not notice she was not the other.

Despite what men think they want, they all wanted a woman weaker than them to show their dominance. That Kakashi was no different. But yet, why did he push her away, did he suspect? She over reacted, couldn't help it, that inner rage that she couldn't control, that got her into trouble time and again. Even the drugs hadn't helped. But the thoughts from which the rage originated were not her own.

He got away, tricked her with his clone. She probably doesn't have much time before he sounds the alarm, so she better enjoy it while she can. This could have been her life, with loving parents and friends. Too bad the other takes it for granted and shows no appreciation. She doesn't deserve them.


	7. Kak&Counterfeit A Simple Twist of Fate

**Part III A Simple Twist of Fate**

_**The Real Rikako's Return**_

Rikako arrives ahead of her entourage and immediately asks for the Hokage at the adminstration building.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama," Rikako gives him a respectful bow.

"No need to be so formal now is there? You're still Rikako-chan to us you know. Or do you prefer to be called Raikage?"

"Well, since we're equals, you can still call me by my name. I'm afraid everyone else should address me appropriately."

Hokage laughs, "Well, then what brings you here to Konoha, Rikako-chan?"

"I'm not sure how serious this is, or whether it will involve Konoha, but my older sister is missing."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she escape from an asylum a few days ago. We haven't been able to locate her. In the off chance that she made her way here, I thought you should be warned."_ Nice way to put it, I know she must be here._

"Is she strong?"

"I'm not sure how strong, but strong enough I imagine to cause trouble."

"I'll have the Anbu keep a lookout. What does she look like?"

"Like me, but thinner, hair is a bit shorter, they have to keep hair short at the asylum. I just hope no one gets us confused. That's why I'm wearing my Raikage robes."

Hokage sighs and thinks back to the time he considered her as a hokage candidate. He had rejected the idea since she was not native born to Konoha and there could be future problems. Plus she was not the type to be interested. It was just destiny's cruel trick that forced her into her current position. Naruto would be the obvious choice now because of his strength, but did he have the diplomacy, the political savvy that was also required?

As if reading his mind she asks him, "So have you chosen your successor yet?"

"Alas, there are candidates with the strength, but none have the temperament." He thinks of his past students, the legendary sannin, how disappointing to have one student turn out to be a psycho, another an irresponsible voyeur, and another a gambling addict with hemophobia.

"What about Naruto? I hear he's coming along now."

"Yes, well, could you imagine him at official functions? Trying to negotiate alliances? I'm afraid he's still needs time to mature, but he's improving every year. He nearly had an aneurysm when he found out you became Raikage first."

"Hah, yes I can well imagine…"

_Flashback to her chuunin years:_

_Kakashi wants Rikako to teach Naruto a lesson and asks her, "Rikako-chan I'd like you to do me a favor."_

"_If I can, Kakashi-sensei," she says, warily._

"_I'd like you to train with Naruto."_

"_I won't be able to defeat him," she says, thinking seriously, knowing what she knows from the thoughts of various adults._

"_You don't need to defeat him. It's just a training session…" _

_Kakashi: "Naruto-kun, I would like you to train with Otori Rikako tomorrow."_

"_Rikako? Isn't she the one who defeated a cloud shinobi at the last chuunin exam?"_

"_Yes, that's her."_

"_All right! She's cute too isn't she? And strong? This will be interesting! She's not in love with Sasuke is she?"_

"_Hmm, I don't think she particularly likes him, no…"_

"_Even better! Wait, I've never fought a girl before…"_

"_That's why you need to train with her."_

"_I don't want to have to hurt her. I mean she's smaller and younger than me."_

"_Don't worry about it, she can take care of herself."_

_Rikako: "I'm very please to meet you Naruto-sempai." She gives him a polite bow. I've heard great things regarding your many accomplishments from Kakashi-sensei and others. It's a great honor for me to train with you."_

_Naruto thinks, "she sure is pretty, I like her, she's heard of me." Then says, "I don't know if I can hit a girl. I never had to, you know. This is going to be tough for me."_

"_If it helps, I'll fight you as your rival." She transforms to Sasuke._

"_Why'd you have to pick him! Well, I guess that will help. Ok, let's get started." Naruto concentrates on thinking that who he sees before him is Sasuke and gets psyched up. He does his Kage Bunshin and attacks immediately. _

_Rikako quickly transforms to a beautiful statuesque naked Sakura! All the Naruto clones get nosebleeds! They disappear except the original. Naruto gets up, "Hey, that wasn't fair!" _

_Rikako, back to normal, "I was just trying out one of your techniques. It really does work! I heard of your Sexy no jutsu, and I wanted to see if it would work on its originator, quite a handy distraction technique. I'll have to add it my repertoire."_

"_This isn't over, go back to being Sasuke!"_

"_I would think that by now you would want to fight the real me."_

_But Naruto can't get the thought of naked Sakura out of his head. He thinks, "who is this kid? A chuunin at 12, but she acts older. I can't lose to a girl!"_

_Kakashi, surprised, thinks, "I've never seen her use that before. Not sure if I should encourage something like that. Bad enough Naruto uses it. The foreign shinobis would think Konoha raises nothing but perverts. Well, at least she understands Naruto's problem of being distracted, especially when it comes to girls. At fifteen, he's a typical teenage boy, at least in terms of his hormones. Her specialty is distraction and Naruto needs to learn to overcome that. If he were sent on a mission, against a seductive woman, he needs to keep focused. This should be interesting." _

_Naruto does his Kage Bunshin and attacks again. Rikako jumps adroitly out of the way, sends her senbon needles directly at one of the clones, hits pressure points and paralyzes him temporarily. It's the real Naruto and all the other clones disappear!_

"_How did you know that was the real me?"_

"_I simply kept an eye on the real you when you replicated."_

"_All right, let's try this again." _

_Rikako notes that despite hitting his pressure points, Naruto is barely affected because of his great stamina and chakra. _

_Naruto and his clones attack again but this time he adds a smoke bomb so she can not see which is the real him._

_But as the smoke clears, Naruto gets a surprise…a harem no jutsu of naked Sakuras! The clones nosebleed again, and Naruto is down._

_Kakashi thinks, "know thy enemy. No wonder she asked me if Naruto had someone he liked."_

_Naruto thinks, "this girl is too smart for me. Why do I always fall for the smart ones?"_

The talk between the kages is interrupted by a stumbling and bleeding Kakashi. She immediately sees that Kakashi is seriously injured. A look of concern crosses her face as she rushes over to his side.

"What happened? You've lost quite a lot of blood," she frowns as she checks his pulse.

"Rikako? But how..." he manages to say before he loses consciousness.

Rikako quickly performs a stasis seal to stop the bleeding and then transfers some of her chakra to help him to consciousness. The Hokage has already sent for the shinobi medics.

"Kakashi-kun," she says, more gently than is normal for her, "who's done this to you?"

He opens his eye slightly, still confused he says, "I'm not sure, I thought it was you..."

"Where is she?"

"She attacked me at my place. I don't know if she's still there…" he passes out again.

"Please watch over him, Hokage-sama, this is my responsibility."

_**Mirror-Mirror**_

The doorbell rings again. Rika is about to go upstairs holding a tray with a cup of tea with milk and sugar, the way her daughter likes it, and some cookies, her favorites. She balances the tray on one hand and opens the door. She nearly drops the tray, but Rikako deftly catches it. Rika is shocked to silence at seeing her daughter again, this time in the official Raikage robes.

"Hi, mom, looks like you've already met my double…"

She feels the other's presence coming up the stairs. So this is it, fight or flight?

"I thought you'd be here."

"I knew you would find me. Took you long enough."

"I felt you needed a bit of freedom after what you've been through. But you shouldn't have attacked Kakashi like that."

"Oh? I didn't think you cared. You know, I made a better you than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your friends, your family, they prefer me to you."

"That's only because you became what they wanted. That's not the real you or me."

"Do you think you're better than me? You use your powers just as indiscriminately - extracting information at will, changing people's memories and feelings, what you did to Kakashi was worst than a couple of kunais to the chest. And let's see, I killed…umm…4 people, put one in a coma, and injured a few during my toddler years. What about you? How many deaths are you responsible for?"

"You're not my conscience!"

"No, but I know you better than yourself. I'm your dark side, the side you've denied existed."

"We may share similar DNA, but you're not me."

"No, I'm just who you could be. Not just similar DNA, the same DNA, we're both genetically engineered…"

"What are you saying?"

"You heard me. Don't believe me? Do a mind scan on our dear uncle."

"It doesn't matter. You have to go back now."

"Make me."

"If I have to, I will."

"You'll have to kill me you know."

"If it comes to that, yes."

"It won't be as easy as you think."

"Probably not…" Rikako says as she unleases a chakra rope hoping to bind Rei without hurting her. But she evades it easily and counters with a lightning bolt, but Rikako uses kawarimi and the chair is destroyed instead…

_Flashback:_

_On her way to her parents' house, Rikako thinks "I don't know how strong her powers are. She was only a genin when she was institutionalized. She probably doesn't know that many jutsus and her chakra and stamina should be less than mine. She's been on the run for days and probably didn't have a decent meal until she got here. But insanity gives the victim boosts of unimaginable strength. She's smart, too." Rikako knows she has to be careful not to underestimate her. She cannot use the mindblast, that requires homing in on a brainwave frequency. Rei's mind was too erratic. Besides, that would be final, and she does not want to kill her if she can help it._

Rikako sends a funnel of wind toward her while adding in chakra ropes, hoping to entwine her. Rei sends a lightning blast to the window and jumps out, escaping to the roof. Rikako follows, but Rei is waiting and throws shurikens at her followed by another lightning bolt. Rikako blocks, but it looks like she takes the hit from the lightning bolt, but it's a clone. Then from behind Rei the roof explodes, blasting her back and injuring her with its debris. She nearly falls off the roof and hangs on with one hand. She's bleeding with lacerations and puncture wounds, a couple of broken ribs, and she's low on chakra, but her obstinacy would not let her give in. In the twelve years of confinement, with the chakra dampeners in place, she has taught herself to open five of the eight inner gates that regulate chakra. She opens the first two inner gates for a boost of chakra and to heal, and then the third. Rikako is shocked to see red chakra emanating from her body - she recognizes that her sister is opening the inner gates and she has to stop her before she opens any more.

Rikako thinks I can't hold back anymore as she sends a volley of fireballs and shurikens at her, but Rei releases her hand and falls to the garden below. The soft earth absorbs the impact plus she is able to land on her feet. But then the earth around her rises up and entombs her. Rei opens another gate and is able to break free of the earth tomb. She's opened four gates now, and she knows she has super speed and she's ready to attack as the earth tomb crumbles around her. All she needs to do is target her sister…but where is she?

Rei may be faster than Rikako now, but Rikako knows more techniques, has more chakra, and better defense. Rikako summons a field of darkness thinking Rei can't hit what she can't see, and puts up mind blocks so she can't locate her with brain waves.

Rei is furious! All this chakra to convert to speed, her taijutsu should be superior to her sister's but now she can't even see her. She tries to search for her mind, and to sense her chakra, but nothing. _Where is she? If I can't see her, then the reverse is true as well. This darkness field can't extend too far. If I escape it, I might be able to see her from afar. _

But suddenly there's a blinding light and Rei is disoriented for a second – all the time that Rikako needs to send chakra ropes to tie her down and senbon needles to immobilize her and an earth tomb just to be sure.

It was a decent attempt, but her sister is kage, to defeat her, she would have needed to open all eight gates. Her body damaged, her mind disrupted, yet she still refuses to give up.

"Don't struggle, I can help you."

"Like our uncle helped me? Like those doctors?"

"They don't have the advanced medical techniques developed by the legendary sannin Tsunade, and improved by me." (Thunder Country didn't have psychological diagnoses like autism or schizophrenia, you were either insane or not. Borderline personalities were generally ignored until they slipped over to the wrong side.)

Rikako has Rei immobile and reaches into her mind with her own, hoping to salvage her, hoping she would not get drawn into her insanity. She must seal off that part of her brain that caused the sudden rages. Systems in the limbic brain control attack behavior, violent rage. Those parts of her amygdala, which elicit attacks of rage have to be destroyed. Rikako places her hand on Rei's forehead. Her eyes widen and turn black. Her chakra tendrils emanating from her hand enter Rei's orifices. Rei closes her eyes and tries to resist, but she's now low on chakra. Rikako's chakra maps out Rei's brain. She can see the misfiring synapses, the over activity in the limbic system. She concentrates her chakra there to short out those cells. The attacks of rage should subsequently stop. How she would otherwise be affected is for the doctors at the hospital to determine.

As Rikako finishes the operation, the Anbu and her reinforcements from Thunder Country finally arrive to take the unconscious Rei back.

Alone in her old room, newly destroyed, Rikako takes some time to think. Rei is right - her family and friends, they deserve better.

_**Kakashi's Recovery**_

"How is he?" she asks, concerned.

"Well, we patched him up, but he's still unconscious. Physically he should be fine in a week, but neurologically..." the medic shrugs.

She scans his mind to see what damage her sister may have done. Feeling a bit guilty about invading his mind again, but it couldn't be helped, the faster she could repair it, the better, or the damage would be irreparable. Not too bad, his mind blocks had prevented any extensive long-term damage. But she sees that Rei had removed the last thought she implanted - the thought that set him free from her. She let that be, after this no more messing with his mind, she swears it this time. Probing gently, she encounters a memory that she was not aware of. His meeting with her father, just before she left for Thunder Country. He had planned to…but he didn't…if he had, what would her answer have been? She never thought he would be the type who… they never discussed their future. For him things were as they were and he seemed to care little for planning. She sighs, _If…the most powerful and most useless word._

Kakashi wakes to find Rikako sitting by his bed holding his hand gently. He had forgotten how genuinely caring she could be. This girl who simply wanted to be a shinobi medic, to go on missions as a medical expert, to save lives. For some reason he recalls the time she spoke of starting a psychological counseling branch to help survivors and orphans deal with guilt and trauma. _Was it so long ago? What happened to all those good intentions and dreams... _

"You cut your hair..." he's confused again, she's always had long hair. _Was this the real one?_

"Yeah, well, being Raikage takes up so much time, I decided to go for less maintenance."

"Looks nice…you were always...practical..." he smiles and closes his eye again.

-------------

Rikako helps him back to his place and starts to tidy up the mess her sister made. Bloodstains are always a pain, in more ways than one.

"Will you be leaving now?" he asks.

"Well, I could use a vacation after all this."

"You're welcome to stay here, if you like, seeing that your parents' home was nearly destroyed."

"Yeah, I'll have to send some funds over to help them rebuild, " she frowns as she calculates the extent of the damage, the possible increase in homeowner's insurance, and how to write it off as a business expense. She should have found another way to surprise attack her sister. Her parents gave her that look again – the one that said _not again!_

She looks around and sees all her stuff exactly where it was nearly a year ago. "So lazy, you haven't even bothered to pack away my stuff. Since I'm here I mind as well do it." She starts to look for an empty box.

"Well, it's not like I need the room. I don't have much stuff. If you take everything, this place would be seriously bare. Besides, should you ever visit again…"

"Even after this? It seems being associated with me is dangerous to your health."

"Well, life was getting too boring anyway. I don't get the tough missions anymore. That's for the younger generation. I could use some excitement once in a while."

"Would a few weeks a year be enough excitement?"

He laughs, "It's more than enough. I'm not as young as I used to be. Any more excitement and they'll be carving my name on a tombstone." _A few weeks, isn't that bad really, a few days every couple of months. A couple of years till retirement and she won't be Raikage forever. But that's something to discuss later._

He grows serious, "So what happened to your sister?"

"I think I was able to help her. She's stable for now. My reinforcements finally arrived. She's on her way back to the hospital. I hope it's not too late for her to have a normal life."

"It's never too late for a fresh start," he says pointedly.

She frowns as if she didn't hear his words, "That could be me except for a simple twist of fate, a simple allele programmed to be on or off, or perhaps a missing or addition allele. A trillion and one things can go wrong in the human body, and half of them in the mind. If that happens to me…I want you to promise me…promise me that you'll kill me."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Would it be better for someone else to do it? I'd prefer yours to be the last face I see, someone familiar, if I haven't lost all my faculties."

"It won't come to that."

"You never know. Just promise me. Euthanasia is merciful…better than being insane, not knowing yourself, or others. You know, I'd do the same for you…"

"Uh, thanks, I think…" _What kinds of crazy thoughts does she have? _Kakashi says nothing for a while. Even if he promised her, how would he be able to kill her? Not just because of his feelings for her, but her power was beyond his. He could make the promise, but he doubts if he would be able to keep it.

She looks at him, knows what he's thinking even without reading his mind. "You don't think you can do it? Think I'm too powerful? Let me give you a tip. Poison works great. I've got to eat, drink, breathe. Any of those methods would work. Just don't be around when you administer it or I can read your mind. Maybe you can get someone else to do it. Hmm…I guess it would be difficult if I can read someone's murderous intent. If you get someone innocent who doesn't know it's poison…"

"You've given this an awful lot of thought haven't you?" _What dark thoughts continually race through that mind of hers? Paranoia, vengeance, fear…_

"You've seen the havoc my sister wreaked. If I weren't here, how would you have stopped her?"

Shrugs, "Maybe seduction, that usually works well with women, as well as men."

"Hah, yes, I forgot about that option. Sure, whatever works...so do you promise me?"

"I promise," he says hugging her tightly, but thinks _I promise that if that happens to you, I'll find a way to help you, no matter what it takes. _

"So what was she like?" she asks curiously. He's still holding her tightly.

"Well, if you ignore the part where she tried to kill me, she was very nice."

"Nice?"

"A very sweet girl, polite, quiet, sensitive, reminds me of someone I used to know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugs.

"Idiot!" But she doesn't push him away.

It's nice to hear her use her pet name for him…and it's nice to have someone who had the power to protect him.

END OF BOOK IV

Stay tuned for _Kakashi and the Kidnapped Kunoichi _- Kakashi assembles Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino for a S-class rescue mission.


End file.
